Dagger's End
by Durge Slash
Summary: A rough and tough species of ponies, are at war. A warrior, of resistance, and of great pain, has landed nearby Ponyvill, and is hoping to get some help, getting off this planet, ASAP. Before hell strikes on their world from an enemy army called... Zenoids. A horrible race that uses flesh of a prey for war, and slavery. Will Dagger leave on time? Or create a threat to their world?
1. Chapter 1

Dagger's End

Chapter 1

Up In The Stars

It was night time, the sky was lit up with stars. Ponyville was fast asleep, well, most of them at least. Twilight Sparkle, in her library/bedroom, was looking in her telescope vigilantly, as she was studing the sparkling stars as they each twinkled in the night. She took notes of all the wonders that was occuring in space, as things like a shooting stars zooming, meteor showering, and astroids following their own paths slowly. Twilight yawned and was getting awfuly tired at staring, and studding the night sky. She looked in her telescope once more, then was heading to her own bed, where Spike was in his own bed as well. Twilight fluffed up her pillow, and pulled up her blanket and closed her eyes very, very, VERY, slowly as if she was really ill.

But up in the sky something was happening, a great big explosion occurred in the sky. But it wasn't loud, nor was it very bright. It sounded like a bell that was blown by a gentle breez. Suddenly from the explosion, from the sky, it grew to be a star. Except it grew bigger, and bigger as if it was getting closer, and closer. The "star" was getting close... very close... but it was now shrinking to what it seems a size of a carrage. The burning object was coming fast to the Everfree Forest, until it made a loud thump on the ground. No explosions, no fire, and the ground did not shake. What fell in one of the swampy lakes in the Everfree Forest was a pod of some sort. It had a dark silver blue color, and it looked undamaged. It's shape was an oval, and in it was a pony, in fact it was a stalion. The pony woke up with such shock, and was scrambling to open the door of the pod. He got out, and some how was able to push the pod out of the swamp. He pushed it out of the mucky water as if it was as light as an empty cart that would hold apples. As the stalion pushed it out of the water he gasped for air, and kept pushing it to a more stable area where the pod won't roll off. After that he opened a hatch that was on the side of the pod, and pressed a buttion. The pod then had three metal bars, and circle feet in order to keep the pod from rolling off. As the pod stablized itself from the muddy ground, the stalion was looking at all directions scaning its area as if it was an andriod of some sort, then acted normally and walked to a near by tree.

He pulled out a blade that was about five feet tall total, the handle was a foot tall. The stallion stabbed the ground, placing his blade into the dirt and sat next to it. The stalion was olive drab green, his mane was black as the shadow, and his cutie mark was a red square shaped fist, that looked like it was going for an upper cut. He also had a scar on his right eye. On him were some armor plates that were shaped like most of his body parts, except the armor was separeted from each other creating a crease between the two parts that would move, as well as most parts of the armor of his hips, and armor wouldn't cover his legs or his neck. The stalion had no wings, nor horn, just looked like an avrage earth pony. The stallion then removed his helmet that had a visor on it, and you couldn't see though his visor. The color of his armor, and helmet was dark blood red. As he took off the helmet, a howl had occurred and he quickly droped the helmet on the mud below him. He picked up his blade that looked like it would weight in about 80 pounds or 100 pounds, but he picked it up quickly as if it was like any other sword.

He looked to his sides sharply and saw nothing then got back up, and looked around. Then he herd snarls, and wood hitting against each other. Timber wolves showed up out of some bushes and shown themselves in the moon light. Dagger, which is the stalions name, held his sword firmly (not gunna tell you how because it is your decision how you want him to hold it) and swung directly into the muddy ground. Imedently a wall of rocks and gravel formed into a messed up wall starting at Dagger then a few fifteen feet to the timber wolves and beyond. There were five of the timber wolves now down to three. The two timber wolves were in pieces of twigs now, but the other three timber wolves were getting ready to out flank their prey. Dagger, was then surrounded by the timber wolves, and soon held his heavy blade upside down, and dug straight into the dirt. The blade went in, creating a small wave of rocks and gravel surrounding Dagger. The timber wolves flew up a few hoofs in the air, and were hit by near by objects such as trees, or boulders. Dagger looked around him carefully, making sure nothing was moving, or that would be a threat to him. He gathered himself, and his helmet and looked at his helmet where the reflection would show. His eyes were johnquil yellow, and had that scar on him. But the scar stared to glow a light blood red. Indicating he was still in danger, he looked again as he herd the twigs and trunks of what used to be timber wolfs, colliding each other and creating a bigger version of a timber wolf. Dagger looked up at the monster as it was drooling tree sap from it's mouth. He then took his left front hoof, which had some sort of wrist band that held six golden, eyes sized, shaped balls, and hit his hoof with all his might on the mud, that then splaterd across his face. A yellow echo of waves went around him as if he hit the water serface. As the waves faded away, as they kepting drifting farther and farther, the giant timber wolf was moving slowly until it came to the point to where it would stop moving or for that mater breathing, if it had any lungs for that matter. Dagger quickly moved with his enormous sized blade, and charged. He jumped up in the air and made huge nasty swings across the giant timber wolf. He made sure to hit the 'sweet spots' of the timber wolf's body parts, such as the eyes, legs, arms, and ,if it even had one, the gut. With in seven long seconds, Dagger jumped right off the frozen timber wolf, and landed in the gushy mud. He then walked away from the giant timber wolf, as he hand done this the giant timber wolf exploded with twigs, barks, and trunks scattering all over the place. The timber wolfes litterally recollected itself and all five, almost put together timber wolfs, sprinted out of the area, scared, and wimpering.

It was morning, and Dagger was up and about. He grabed his blade, that he set in it's own holster kept behind a glass, and put it on his back were magnets would specifically only hold on to the blade and nothing else. He walked out of his dimly lit pod, and started to scout out for food. He came across a river and saw some fish swimming in it. He looked at it with anticipation of hunger. He raised his hoof pointing at one of the fish and 'zzzzzip!' a small, metal, wire made, rope came dashing out of the gaget under Dagger's hoof, and on the tip of the rope was a mini claw that then snagged the unluck prey, then came back to Dagger, quick as a wip. Dagger was too hungry to properly cook the fish, or take out it's bones. So he then just took a gaping bite out of the fishes' head, and chewed with his mouth closed. "Hmmm... Forgot to check if these things are even edible." Said Dagger carelessly. He swallowed and had his other hoof scan for any signs of sickness, or parasites that could harm him. A red light, coming on one of his front side hoof, scaned the fish body as it was still moving a bit. He then read his screen on the side of his hoof. "huh, a little something, but nothing I'll have to worry about." said Dagger as he kept eating the fish. After that, he then decided to follow the river that he knew would eventually lead him somewhere with more life or even possibly more civilized place. "The weather here sure is plesant. Wonder if I can find some sort of intellegence species or something." Dagger said curiously. About fourty minutes pasted he has finnally found civilization out from the savage, harsh forest of the Everfree Forest. "I better use caution, who knows how these guys will act if they saw a new life fourm on their planet. Also hopefuly they won't get sick just me being around them." Dagger then remeberd one of his history lessions at his edjucation center on a planet (whitch is not his home planet). "I remembered that plauge once... Um... the sneez snake desise was is?" Dagger trying to remember his history. "Bah! For get it, I can't really remember it. I'll just put on my helmet and walk along." Dagger said with hope. As he walked into Ponyvill, the ponies were then in shock that they saw a very different pony. A pony that wore shiny armor that no pony has ever seen. Some ponys just went to their own bisness, while others were stuned to see something very suspicous, or unusal. "Hey, these guys look like my race. Wonder if they even speak my language?" Wondered Dagger. He then walked up to a near by pony and spoke with his helmet on. "Dakka, tush! Rosh, meh ik poshpire?" Dagger said trying to say it in a greating, friendly, way, but being cautious not to scare the pony away. "AAAAAAAH!" screamed the pink and light green mained pony as she ran away to suggar cupe corner. "I'll take that as a no..." Dagger said in a embaressed, and dissapointed way. Some ponies were confused of this stranger, and were now very worried. Dagger who still had his helmet created a drop of sweat at the side of his head, hoping no guards of some sort would chase him out, kill him, or even interrogate him. He then walked quickly, away from the scene. After that he was walking towards the center of Ponyvill, where everyone just simply stared at him, looking at him as if he was a pony who would terrorize the place.

Twilight woke up from her sleep, it was 9:30am in the morning, and she herd some ponies making some frightend sounds. She looked out her window and saw the reasion. A blood red armor colored stalion with his helmet on, was cautiously walking to other poinies, speaking in different languages that no pony knew. "Goof da?" "Rooka da?" "Shiiiiiip spits zue?" "Ploshma costma?" Dagger was really just waisting his time with these ponies speaking to them in different luangages. Dagger's helmet then alerted him of a life form that was hiding in a tree. He darted, and fixed his eyes on the purple unicorn, who was in quite a shock. Twilight then jumped off the window and curlled up in her bed with her blanket. Spike, who was snoring was unaware of what was happening, "SPIKE!" Twilight screemed in a wispering manner trying not to get the red armored stranger's attention. Spike woke up slowly and looked up at Twilight, "SPIKE! Take a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she was still in shock of what was happening, and keeping her voulume to a minimum.

Dagger walked up to what looked like to him a door that connected to a tree. "Huh... Guess I'm gunna find some trouble getting back to my planet. At least these guys don't live under a rock, but instead a tree." Dagger joking to himself.

Out of the bloom, a rainbow mained pegasus tackled the armored stalion to the ground. "Who are you, and what are you doing at our friend's place!?" said Ranbow Dash who was trying to show some bravery to others, but had some pain after hiting someone who was as tough as a rock, that had smooth metal all over it.

"Woah! So you guys speak english?" Dagger said confused. Twilight then poked her head out a little out of the window seeing Dash has things under controll, for now... "Yea, we speak english tin head!" Rainbow Dash saying in some anger but also in confusion, BUT mostly in anger considering it was probably an insult to ponyvill. "Well, now to answer your question..." Dagger said in a go happy maner. "knocking on the door..." Dagger said flatly as he still has his helmet on. Rainbow then slighty blushed in embaressment, seeing that it wasn't a threat. "Can you get off of me now? Or do you want to make this a scene?..." Dagger said a little embaressed, he doesn't like it when females are dominating him unless they are the dominat of their own kind. "Oh, right... Sorry! Ponys here aren't used to seeing a pony wearing tacky armor, glasses that are on a helmet, and a big sword-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Dagger, as Dagger was a little ticked off as she insulted him and his armor which in his race means a lot. But he quickly brushed it off and corrected Rainbow "Its a knife, not a sword." Said Dagger flatly. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment looking at this pony as if he was stupid "Um... yea... Do you even know what a knife even is? Because lastime I checked a knife was small." Dagger then took this insult to his own hands... literally... He took his left hoof and slamed it hard against the ground reveiling the yellow waves on the ground. All ponys stopped imediently and froze. Other ponys that were at a safe distace watched in awe. Dagger tossed Rainbow to a cart of tomatos. Seven seconds had passed and Rainbow was all covered in tomato juice. Dagger laughed as he saw this "Aaah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!... oh! That was good! Now listen here missy, if your kind is female... Don't you ever insult my knife ever again." Dagger giving her a warning hoof to her, then walking towards Twilight who managed to slowly walk out of her library. Twilight shook a little, seeing now this stalion was civilized enough to talk to... well... almost. "Um... Hello? Can I help you?" Twilight trying to smile as best as she could. "Yes I belive you are what your kind call you, 'the librarian?'" Dagger said as friendly as he could say it. Dagger isn't the get happy to go guy, he was often a dull, same as usall life kind of a guy, trying to be like every one else guy. "Um... yes? Is this some sort of joke?" Twilight said confused. "How should I say this so I don't scare anyone away maner... I'm not from this plannet?" Dagger said unasure of him self if he chose his words carefully. As what you would expect from like any alien movie, Twilight put a hoof to her mouth and chukled, then the chuckle became a laughter. And then she wiped a tear off her face after laughing. Dagger was very displeased with this, "Great... Your one of those specices that some or most of you don't even belive in living civilzation in space. Well, how can I prove to you? Like what I did to your friend there wasn't enough." Twilight then noticed that the stalion doen't even have a horn on his head, or any artifacts that she has read in her hundreds piles of books. Twilight was then supprised, he has a point that of what he did to RD was enough to show for, who got up and shook off all the tomato juices off of herself. Twilight then thought about it quickly and decided to invite him over to an early brunch. "How about we settle this with my leader, and some of my 'guardians' for a meal get together? Then we can probably help you with the situation aferwards." Twilight not sure how to aproch this problem, and just treat him as a guest scince no pony has ever seen him before. Dagger just simply nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Dagger's End

Chapter 2

The Discovery

In Sugar Cube Corner the brunch had begun, being supplied by no other than Pinkie, and Mr. & Mrs. Cakes, who were busy making, baking, and sending to a big table. Who sat by the table are Dagger,Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and not to for get Princess Celestia herself. There on the table was french toasts, cinnimon buns, carrot cakes, crepes, pancakes, corn breads, and much, much, much, more. Twilight was fidgeting a bit, for she does not know if this could be a sick stalion, who dares to waste time with the great Celestia, and is able to weild magic some how, or this was a serious matter, and must be delt with, if this were to be an 'alien' on their world which would mean a full scale war on their own planet or worse... Dagger was sitting down eating only a small portion of the sweet delicious tasting foods he hasn't had for a while. But he was looking around searching, if there were any protein... While every body else was busy eating, and chating Pinkie was suggesting Dagger on all sorts of sweet treats. "Here, have some more of this! OH! You have to have a taste of this cream!" Pinkie put alsorts of tasty on to Dagger's plate happily, as Dagger was being displeased that any of it was hardly any protien, or none at all. "Then you should dip the french toast in the syrup, or add some strawberries on it! That would taste really yummy!" Pinkie said uncontrollably as usal. Dagger then tried to take a few more bites of the sweet food, but still have a craving of something with meat or at least something like eggs. "Um, excuse me?... Um... Hello?..." Dagger paitently trying to get Pinkie's attention, but Pinkie didn't even hear him saying anything at all. "And with this dip goes well with these biscuits! Don't you agree?" Pinkie happly shoving a biscuit in Dagger's mouth as he tried to chew and swallow his food. Dagger then placed a hoof on Pinkie's hoof that had a bannana dipped in chocalte with some raspberry jam on it. Dagger then gulped the last bits of food in his mouth and spoke calmly, but a little irritated, "You know, I am capable of feeding myself you know... And speaking of which, by any chance is there any meat, or something with protien that you guys would eat?" Every one paused for a moment after they had herd what the weird stallion had just said. Celestia then whispered to Twilights ear "Um, Twilight who is this again?" Twilight then aswers back unsure how to explain that if this pony was really crazy or was an actual different life form on their world, "His name is Dagger, Princess... He says that he is not from this world. I think he is out of his mind Princess, sorry that I had to drag him in here. But something tells me that he really isn't from our world... I'm not sure how, is he going to prove to us that he really is." Princess Celestia raised her eyebrow and then raised her head back up. "So... Dagger... where are you from?" the Princess said gracefully. "I suppose you are this princess I hear?" Dagger said flatly. Some of the ponies around the tables were suppried to hear such question, and disrespect. "The Princess asked you a question first, pony that is wearing pots and pans." Rainbow Dash said, correcting Dagger for being quite rude. Dagger then sat up straight, now with a more serious look after hearing the insult that he had to handle with that rainbow colored pony, "I'm from a plannet called Quantillion. A plannet that holds 4 races, each with their own element of power. My kind are the element of blood and muscle, and have great streath alone. One of the others elements is speed, most are the fast, fast in knowledge, and fast in controll over size. The other third element has the ability of all earth, water, fire, and air elements, we usally call that magic on our world... And last but not least the fourth element..." Dagger said depressed a little. "The element of dark blood magic... At least we think its magic of some sort... This element would have controll over only blood of any creature and use it in any way they want it. From making the creater to dance, to making them attack, or even..." Dagger was grossed out a little, scince he has seen this dark blood 'magic' and try to say it flatly, "explode them inside... out..." Some of the ponies around the table have stopped eating, except Pinkie as she was too busy eating a carrot cake alone. "Easy said than done! Lets see if this 'element' of strength of yours is even true." Rainbow Dash challenging Dagger. Dagger smilled a bit, chuckling about what he had herd. "And what about that weird yellow waves you created? Is that some sore of magic trick? Or you got something up your sleeves?..." Twilight testing Dagger. Dagger then got up from where he had sat, and spoke in a friendly warning, " Ok, ladies... and your highness. Could you please stop your eating for a moment and keep your hoofs off the table?" Every pony did what they were told. Dagger lift up the large, long, table that seat ten ponies, right off the floor with no sudden pause and not spilling a glass, or food on the floor off the table. Then he slowly placed it down showing off his strength to Rainbow Dash, as her jaw dropped as well as others just starred amaized. "Sweet nelly! I've never seen a pony with such horse power in my life." Apple Jack supprised. "Oh my, and look at the table every pony. Not a single silver wear miss placed!" Rarity Complementing the strong stalion. "And this table is made out of verawood!" Twilight in shock. Celestia unasure if this pony used a magic trick or is actually strong, then asked, "Surely if you are from not on this world, you would have gotten here in some transport." Celestia said after siping a cup of tea and setting it back on a small plate that would hold her tea cup. Dagger then pulled out a smaller hoof sized brige shaped object that look like it had a mini flash light on top. "Now I don't want any pony to fret about this 'map' I've got here on this nice table of yours, when it goes off... Got it?" Dagger said giving every body a fair calm warning. Every pony looked at the small object some squinting scince its so small. Dagger then pressed a button on the object and a flash of blue light flashed, and a blue hologram screen appeared in front of them. "This here is my easy to use map. It will obviously take you where my pod or (clears his throat) 'transport' is." Every pony was amaized to see such advanced technology, Flutter Shy fell off her seat and on to the floor and still looking at the hologram, when the hologram appeared. On the map it showed a simple red dot on the location of the pod, and showed green light for trees, silver for building and structure and rocks, and blue for rivers, or lakes anything with liquid in it. Twilight put a hoof on her chin quickly under standing the situation of the map, and stated, "His map says its in the... Everfree Forest?" Twilight confused, that the map was even indicating what time the event of the pod had landed, should have woken Twilight up when she went to bed. "Wait a second! Why didn't I hear any crashing, or an earth quake from your crash?" Twilight challenged still unasure that this pony was even telling the truth. Dagger shook his head and simply said, " Cause my pod laned right in one of your swampy parts of this planet. All that you probably would have herd, were animals of yours chirping, and screeching. Seems like you were too tired to even hear that." Twilight then blushed a bit, hoping no pony knew she was staying up all night. "If you want, you guys can eather follow me, or follow my map to my pod. Either way this should be enough proof that I'm am truly not from your world." Dagger said, looking at them and then at Rainbow for a few seconds and then at his map. "By the way, sorry to didn't say this before I was even invited to your meal time. My name is Dagger." Princess Celestia then introduced her faithful subjects happily "This is Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty," Rainbow dash crossing her hoofs together, enving Dagger for his superior strength. "Apple Jack the element of honesty, Rarity the element of generosity." Rarity and AJ were looking at the little divice carfully not to disrupt it. "The one who you see there, is Pinkie Pie, the element of happyness" Pinkie Pie was busy eating what is about to be left of the pound cake. "Flutter Shy is the element of kindness" Flutter shy staring at the map, thinking she might get sucked into it, then scooting her chair next to Twilight. "And this is my most faithful student Twilight Sparkel." Celestia smiled, as Twilight comforting Flutter Shy, as she was smiling at Dagger. "And I am Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria." Dagger tried to put a little smile. Now not only do they know he is not from there world, but that they now know they are not alone. Which then brings Dagger to a problem that he just noticed... Dagger thought... And thought for a moment... "Your highness... I think I should also inform you of something else as well..." As Dagger saying this carefully walking up to Celestia where next to her sides where the Canterlot guards by her sides. Dagger then stopped at a safe distance between the two and the guards. "My planet has a common foe that we face... a lot... And its been going on for centuries..." Dagger saying this caught Celestia's attention and no other ponies in it, as most of them were going at their busness. Just before Dagger said anything, some pony civilians out side of Sugar Cube Corner were panicing, as something was threating them. Dagger, Twilight, Rainbow, Some guards, Apple Jack, and Celestia stepped out side of Sugar Cube Corner. "Shoot..." Dagger said under his breath as he saw what the problem was. A hovering four tentical silver creature, that looked like to be made out of metalic obvects such as needles, spikes, fork shaped objects and tiny toobs. It had one bright orange eye, what looked like to be a camera, as it was looking sharply, looking for the nearest host that it could find. It hovered slowly to find three fillies, who are the Cuitie Mark Crusaders, who were cornerd by some crates. "Help! Somepony!" Apple Bloom cried, Sweete Bell was stunned in horror seeing this creature, as for Scootaloo she was limping backwards, having a great cut on her front left hoof. "Get away from us you monster!" As Scootaloo was pulling Sweete Bell trying not to let the floating creature get her. "Oh my gosh! What is that thing!" Twilight yelped, "Wheres Dagger!?" Celestia said worried, and hoped he would do somehting about it considering he probably knew more about that thing. "Forget Dagger! Those fillies need our help!" Rainbow Dash then flapping her wings in the air the charging at the silver starfish creature. "Don't touch it!" Dagger yelled out of no where. Rainbow Dash blew some wind at the creature as she was flapping the oposite direction, and slowly flying back wards gaizing into the eye of the creature. The creature stopped gaizing at Rainbow then Looked at the crates where Dagger jumped up, and over the fillies, into the veiw of the creature's vision and only hit it with the side of giant knife. The creature then flew back spun into a cart of carrots, where Carrot Top jumped out of the way. Dagger didn't bother looking at the three fillies, in stead asked them calmly "Are you guys all right?" "We are, but not Scootaloo." Apple Boom said as she was tearing up for her friend, Scoots who was wounded on the leg. Dagger slowly turned his head with his helmet on, in disbelief of what he had just herd. His helmet scaned and zoomed at the wound with out having to move and get a closer look. The helmet indicated that it was a simple wound. "She'll be alright..." Dagger cooling off from after what he had just herd. Dagger then was in a fight position, as Twilight and her friends ran twords the fillies. " Oh my Celestia!" Twilight said, "Are you alright, suggar cubes?" Apple Jack said picking up both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. "Scootaloo tripped from a wreaked up cart! And she is bleed'n!" Apple Bloom said hugging her friend. "She'll be just fine suggar cube. Just hold on!" AJ, Sweete Bell, and Rarity both ran to the hospital as quickly as their hoofs can carry. Dagger still looking where the creature fell and landed in a pile of broken wood that used to be a cart, then said

briefly "Get to some where safe! Now! These things usally come in groups..." "What is that thing!? And did you just say there are mooore of them!?" Twilight with wide eyes and frightened tone. "Zenoids... These things will pounce to their prey and dig in them, with out harming them. After that the prey is controlled until you hit its sweet spot..." Dagger said quickly now spotting a tentical sticking out of the wreakage. "And where would that be?" Twilight said curiously. Before Dagger could say anything a sliver Zenoid swooped by and tackled Dagger "HUF!" Dagger was then holding on two of it's tenticals, and was wrestling to keep it from entering in him. Twilight jumped and thought quickly. Using her magic to lift the Zenoid, but nothing was happened. Twilight was confused that if she was not using the right spell, or that something was interfearring the magic. Maybe she needed to consintrait a little more. She this time tried all her might dinging into the dirt a bit, but nothing would happen, not even a sparkling purple aurora would fourm around the Zenoid. "Why isn't my magic working!?" She paniced. Dagger then head butted the creature in the eye and the creature backed off, unable to blink. Dagger got up and swatted the, silver metal build starfish, with his blade and cut it in two. The creature fell apart and all the silver metalic parts were shrinking, until they vanished into what used to be an eye, the ornage, yellowish orb. "Magic on your world doesn't really work directly on these things, or my race..." Dagger then picking back up his enormous knife. "But you can probably use other objects around you, to use against them." Dagger staiting as he huffed and puffed a little. "I'll keep that in mind..." Twilight saying so asured that he can trust him. Then Twilight, Dagger, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the gang, who was around, looked up and saw about eight more Zenoids in the sky as their tenticals waved slowly back and forth. One of the Zenoids was light blue and its eye, or orb, or both was dark blue, indicating that this must be the one leading the attack, or was it was a different class of a Zenoid. All eight Zenoids then lowering themselves to the ground where they would hover for combat. Dagger finally said "Your highness, I would strongly reconment going some place safe! These are just scouts, they won't be much of a threat now. But they will be if they took control of you, if I am not mistaken you are the 'almighty' one on your world, am I right?" Celestia noded and her guards escorted her out of harms reach. Now it was just Dagger, Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and... Flutter Shy who was hiding in Suggar Cube Corner aware of the situation, as well as Spike worried for Twilight. The Zenoids were swinging themselves side to side as they were getting closer and closer. The Blue Zenoid the spoke with an echoing, hissing voice, " Take the purple one... My scans show of such powerful aurora." Twilight standing her ground was then blocked by Dagger's giant knife, "You'll have to go through me first, pal!..." Dagger said sharply. The blue Zenoid then slowly noded as he was hovering, "Very well then... Controll the red one there... He is the most physically strong one here..." Rainbow Dash huffed a little as she herd this, and darted right into one of the Zenoids that were not expecting such speed. The Zenoid was tackled to the ground and trying to get a hold on RD. Dagger then slamed his blade straight down to the ground forming a wrecked wall that then separated the Zenoids. One side had four of them, with one of them is the blue one, while the other three were on the other side of the wall. "I'll take these four, you gu- I mean, girls can handle them?" Twilight saying unasure of herself as Dagger was set to jump in for the first kill before RD was going to, "We'll give them all we got!" "Good, just don't get 'wraped' up, if you know what I mean" Dagger then dived in, blade first, into the bright yellowish orb. The orb cracked and the tenticals shrank back into the orb, where the orb then dimmed until it was not bright any more. Dagger then swung his knife behind him right across the orb, and the silver Zenoid fell motionless on the ground as the tenticals shranke as well into the orb. Dagger dogged one of the swipes that the Zenoid made as he side swiped his hoofs, like it was nothing to him. Dagger knew the patterns that the Zenoids would do, and would hope the other mares would know them fast... He quickly stopped playing around with this silver Zenoid, making it think it has a chance aginst someone who was so expirenced, and went for the kill. The orb cracked and fell on the ground not moving. Dagger turned to where the blue Zenoid was, but he didn't see it, instead he looked up in the air quickly and saw that it was spinning dangrously into a saw attack, trying to cut Dagger. But Dagger was expecting this as well, and smoothly dogged it as it soon was stuck on the wall that Dagger created. Dagger then waisted no time and swung quickly hiting it not one, not two, but three times. The blue Zenoids were build with some hard stuff, in order to stop them you would need a slegehammer, and would have to hit it about two to four times at it's orb.

Twilight was trying desperately not to get caught by the tenticals of the Zenoid, and tried to consintrait on using magic to hold a barrel, or a table. Finnally she was given the time to do so, she picked up a heafty looking table and swung it to the sliver Zenoid. She hit it, but the Zenoid blocked the attack. Twilight tried to pull back the table into her control, but the Zenoid would not let go. Pinkie Pie, who had her party cannon was firing at the silver Zenoid but was not harming it. Instead the Zenoid was being stunned, each time the party cannon fired the Zenoid would show a suprized exspression. Rarity threw rocks, carrots from a wagon, and other usless objects, until she finnally found something more threatening and flung it at the Zenoid right into the orb. The Zenoid orb cracked and fell on to the ground. Rarity then jumped in joy that she finally hit it in the eye, all of the sudden another Zenoid that was under a pile of, what used to be a wagon full of carrots, was up and ready to attack. Rarity caught in her taunting maner was too busy celebrating. The wounded Zenoid wasn't gunna waist any time and so pounced on to Rarity, but then Rainbow Dash came out of the bloom and bucked the creature's eye, 'ponk!' and the orb cracked and fell on the ground. Rarity stopped her joyful act and turned around to see that Rainbow Dash had just saved her life " Oh my word! You saved me! How can I ever repay you darling?" Said Rarity in a thankful maner, "How about you helped Twilight and I'll help Pinkie over here! This isn't a game here Rarity." Rainbow Dash talking some sence into her friend. "Oh, right, right! Hold on Twilight!" "I'm working on that!" Twilight grunting her teeth together as she doesn't want to let go of the table with her magic. The Zenoid was then bucked by Rarity in the eye and fell, "See darling? Thats happens when you listen to me." Rarity saying it in a fun maner. "NO!" Both Twiglight and Rarity quickly looked where Rainbow shouted. There... They saw something that they didn't want to see... The Zenoid had one of its tenticals inside Pinkie, and Pinkie was bleeding a little, but the tentical was not going right through her... Instead the Zenoid sank into her as her body as if it was a pool. As the Zenoid was completely inside the poor pink mare, Pinkie Pie was shaking on the ground uncontrollably, then she stopped and was breathing. Pinkie got back up, and her left eye was replaced with a bright yellow orb. Pinkie then spoke with a echoing, snake voice and said "This mechanized cannon, is a good idea to use against my enemies... Shall we test it?..." Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity looked at their friend who was taken from them. "I failed..." Rainbow said gloomingly, then Dagger, came out of no where, busting right through his pony made wall and holding his big knife firmly and pointing at the last lit bright orb, that was replacing one of Pinkies eyes... The Zenoid, that was inside of Pinkie, then turned the party cannon and fired it at Dagger, then made its party noize with confetti of sorts. Dagger with his helmet still on, was not amused. "Were you suprisieds?..." The Zenoid said in pinkie's echo snake voice. "Really?... You silver Zenoids will do 'anything' to try a new tactic out, won't ya?" Dagger wasted no time and swiped his big knife against the orb that was on Pinkie's eye. "NO!" All three mares yelped as Dagger hit the orb. The once controlled Pinkie Pie fell on the ground having the orb fall off where it covered her eye. The broken orb then rolled off until it hit an object near by. Pinkie rubbed her eye, that was covered in some blood where the orb used to be, and said as if she woke up from her sleep. "What happened?..." She said. The three mares then rushed to Pinkie Pie and huged her. Dagger just smiled in his helmet and siged of relife... "Glad thats over..."


	3. Chapter 3 Foes and Friends

Dagger's End

Chapter 3

Foes and Freinds

Dagger, was walking in Canterlot's court halls. Along side by side were Canterlot guards escorting him, to court. Dagger, this time had his helmet off, and his big knife was taken away. To Dagger that knife ment a lot to him, and having it taken away from him, made him very gloomy inside, but did not show it to any pony. As Dagger and the guards stopped right infront of a big door to the court room, the two guards that escorted him, opened the doors for him. "Ladies first, ey?" Dagger said jokingly with a little bit of depression on him. The guards just staired at him, not even smiling as they were still holding the door for him. Dagger then lowered his head, in an awkward way, and walked inside the room. In the room, was filled with ponies, that sat on the left side, and right sides of the court room. Some citizen ponies were there, but mostly Canterlot captains and sergents were there, having little quick conversaitions with one another. Also there were some Wonder Bolt pegasuses, sitting in their own seats as well, except they were separated from the Canterlot guards. Princess Celestia was at the front, and center part of the court with a stand, infront of her. On her right were the elements of harmony, and to her left was Spit Fire leader of the Wonder Bolts, Shinning Aromor captain of the royal guard, and Derpy, who was then kicked out of her seat when a earth pony, who was a black pony, had a well brushed, cut short, beard. His eye's were emerald red, he had a formal brushed mane, and was wearing a green uniform. This Black stalion represented the secret, advanced forces, of Equestria.

As Dagger made his way to the stand, all the ponies in the room, were quiet. Dagger gulped a bit, hopping that this wouldn't mean something bad, but shown determination that he would be able to make a run for it, considering they didn't take his armor away, Dagger was still armed, as all the other ponies don't even know. Luna then walked up next to her sister, and stood there looking at Dagger. "Before we ask you some questions Dagger, we just want you to know, that you are not in any danger, or introuble with anything. We just want some information, that would provide us knowlege against the threat that has occurred yester day." Princess Celestia stated in a conforting manner. Dagger was now less intense than before, but still didn't trust a word from what her majesties said, as they could take him away and do experiments on him with out warning. Dagger then says quickly "Ok then, shoot!" Dagger friendly saying so. Spit Fire then arose from her seat, and spoke "What are these... Zenoids... and what is their purpose?" Dagger looked up to Spit Fire, and looked to Pinkie Pie who was just bouncing on her seat not paying any attention to any of this. "The Zenoids are a race that requires a host, to properly fight a war. Alone without a host, they cannot fight effectively unless in a group. But in a host they can cause a lot of trouble, depending on how strong, and skilled, the creature, or... pony for that maner, is." Canterlot guards, and Wonder Bolt pegasuses then all looked at each tother and made quick conversations about the situation. "Order!" Luna said out loud, as the ponies conversations then quiet down until no pony talked. Dagger then continued after all was quiet, "The Zenoids will then penatrate its host's body spilling little bits of blood, but there is no tear in the skin or the flesh. Once the Zenoid is all inside it will make its way to the eye socket and replace one of the eyes. The Zenoid would then have control of the brain with it's tenticals, and would have the skills, and knowledge of combat ONLY. It won't have any other knowledge, other than just kill skills." Some ponies were disgusted, after hearing what they just herd. "One of your 'element of harmony' was lucky enough to not be in control for long. The Zenoids have a way that if the host were to be under the effect for long, depending on the size of the host, will either die, explode, or even still be under control some how of the Zenoid. To stop the Zenoids, you must strike them in their 'sweet spot' which would be the orb. Once you at least made a slight crack on the Zenoid's orb, or eye, it would then fall and the energy from it would dry out." Dagger then pulling up a chair that was nearby, was sitting and looking around him, as the ponies again started their conversations again. It grew as seconds pasted, and Luna stomped her hoof on the floor "Order! We shall have order!" Luna echoed. Dagger again waiting for every pony to be quiet, so that every pony can here of what he is saying, "Their perpose is to conquer my home plannet Quantillion, and conquer nearby star system as quickly as possible. They think their race is more superior then any other race, and thought it can create peace to the univers and beyond..." Some ponies wispered under their breath saying 'beyond?...'. Spit Fire having her turn of asking the questions, then sat down slowly, after hearing how bad this race was, and passing on the turn to Shinning armor who was next to her in his seat. Shinning Armor then stood up and spoke "How can we stop the Zenoids? I've herd that we cannot use magic against them." Dagger then looked where Shinning was, then laid back on his chair, " Other than hitting them where the orb is, I actually have no clue where they are even coming from. They say they come out of blue liquidy spheres... That's all I know... My race have been at war with them for centuries! We have fought them from sticks and stones that break your bones, to gunpowder, and now lazers... But we are able to live and prosper, here, and there. But now they seem to have now begin, some sort of invasion. They've now brought creatures like on your world, and others, twords us and using them to their own advantage." Shinnig imagining the possiblility of these thing of how destructive they can get was unthinkable... And so he sat down passing a hoof to the the dark stalion. The stallion not getting up from his chair then spoke with a military, and western accent, "Son, you mean to tell us that these... Zenoids... are an unstoppable force?" Dagger turned his head to him, after twiddling with his hoofs, "No... they are not an unstoppable force... They are THE unstoppable force..." Dagger then looking at everyone else, as they all now chated to each other and were not being quiet at all. Luna just gasped and just staired into the air, and then looked to her sister in a face expression of, what are we going to do... "However!" Dagger said stanging up from his seat, with his hoof held high, "There is a way for us to slow them down and their operations from EVER continuing to expanded." Every pony then quiet down a bit as they heard hope, ringing though their ears, "My race have fought these blasted monsters before, and can keep on fighting them forever! In my life and reading the history of my kind, I may not see light at the end of the tunnel, but at least my race is keeping them busy..." Dagger then dropped from a hoping vioce to a depressed vioce now remembering the condition of his planet, "... at the time being..." "Your point alien?" The black military stalion saying so still waiting for an aswer that would hopfuly shed some light on the mater. Dagger then just sat down, and thought for a bit. "So what if your kind can keep up with their common foe, I remembered reading a short, quick, document, on you that your race is powerful enough to hull, over a hundred ovens on their backs, and they still have a possiblilty of taking over our world as well!" Dagger then came to a conculsion, "There's only one solution then... Get me off this planet..." Dagger said coldly. "And I would reconmend me getting out of your world alive... Because if these Zenoids find out that you killed a powerful, living, breathing, Quantil here on your world... They'll think that your planet is more powerful then ours." Dagger then said, trying his best to cool every pony down from ever panicing. The black stalion then laid back slowly with his hoofs crossing each other, thinking hard of an idea, then gave a waving signal to Celestia with his hoof, indicating to close the court. "Thank you for your time Dagger, but we now have to discuss on the next aproach, now that you have given this information to us. You may go at your will, from this court now."

Dagger, walking out of the Canterlot's court house was haulted by Twilight and her friends, "Did I forget something?" Dagger talking through his helmet and now having his big blade on his back. "Why didn't you tell us anything about this, before?" Twilight said aggravatedly. "The moment after the fight was over, from yesterday, Celestia send a messanger to me telling me about the court. Which I was supprised you guys even have such a organized thing... So I thought I should wait to tell every one all at once." Dagger said trying to asure Twilight. "Other than that I would be wasting my time telling everyone, doom! Doom is coming! Comming to a threating theater near you." Dagger trying to lighten up, Twilight and her companions. Twilight just stared at him glaring at him with some anger to it. Suddenly four cannon shots came from the sky from a far distance. Dagger looked up into the night sky, as the stars twinkled. Dagger then saw four commets falling down, even closer to Ponyvill. Twilight and her friends then looked at the commets, quickly enough, to see where they now landed. "Freind of yours suggar cupe?" AJ said with sarcasm. Dagger just ignored her and dashed to the imact of the commet, with Twilight and her friend following right behind him.

They all seven of them made it to the commets, that have laned in the area, and Dagger slowly cautiously trotted to one of them carfully. As for Twilight and her friends stayed in a safe distance. Dagger looked closely, to what appears to be the same pods that he came from when entering their world, in a window. He opened the hatch carfully, pulling the hatch up and then, 'zaaaap!' a quick blue ball energy of electricity, jumped out of the pod and circled around Dagger five times then went to Twilight and her friends who were in shock when it circled around them too. Flutter Shy jumped, and went under Rainbow, for protection. The blue bolt of electricity then went on top of its pod and sparked out of controll revealing a light blue stallion who had his eyes replace with nothing but white emptyness. He was fat, and had a dark blue robe on with a chines hat on him, and he was smiling showing his happy bright white teeth. He also had a beard, except it was separated from side to side and on the tip, of the two, separating the beard, was a bead on each, holding them straight. The Electrified pony then landed on top of his pod and said in a joyfuly echo way "Calm before the storm!" he then bowed his head and tipping his hat to the mane six, then putting it back on, still smiling. Twilights friends, now having calmed down, then slowly walked closer to him. "Storm Spirit! What are you doing here!?" Dagger said happily. "Oh my, good fellow Dagger! We were just horrebly attacked, by those terreble two some, Zenoids, when we were simply, minding our own busness, then... boom! it hit us right in the noggin!" Storm Spirit saying so, as a comedic fashon. "And who are these dashingly fine young fellows of yours Dagger?" Storm Spirit said questionably, in a joyful manner. "Oh, right... These girls right here, is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack." Dagger speaking to Storm Spirit, and introducing them. "Please to meet you sir." Rarity smiling kindly saying so. "The pleasure is mine milady!" Storm Spirit joyfully said, then zapped in a flash next to Rarity, and kissed her on her right hoof. Rarity chuckled as this happened, then Storm Spirit zaped next Rainbow Dash, floating in the air with her, and gave her a friendly soft nuggy on her head. Then zapped next to Flutter Shy giving her a friendly hand shake, Flutershy shaking nervously as this was being done, "Don't worry theres pleanty to go around!" Storm Spirit saying it happly. Then he zapped next to Pinkie Pie who then gave each other a hug, simultaneously, "Oh my! I think this one can read minds." Storm Spirit jokingly saying so, Pinkie giggled. Then zapped to Twilight and shook her hoof as well, as he supprised her saying "Pudd'n pop!" He said happily. "It's so nice, to see a new face, once in a while!" Twilight yelped as she got supprised, to see some pony shaking her hoof. Storm Spirit then settled down and landed gently on the ground, back hoofs frist then his front. "Now, now, I say... Where was I?" Storm Spirit said as he was stroking his right beard slowly, trying to remember what he was talking about. Suddenly one of the pod burst open with a loud 'clank' a female pony burst opened the door with all her might. A female pony figure, then swiftly jumped high into the air and landed doing a roll and landing back to her four hoofs. The pony was a very lightly colored blue skinned, and she had a winter color mane. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, in the day time. She had her mane in a french braid, as her tail was wavy like Flutter Shy. She darted her eyes quickly scanning at Twilight and her friends. She then spoke with a military tone voice, "No threats here... Did I miss something?" Said the mare a little confused, as she pointed a cannon around, that replaced her right hoof, then transformed into a hoof, after not seeing any threats. "Krystal!" Dagger said happily as he ran twords her and hugging her. Krystal blushed a bit as this happened "Geez, Dagger! Not in front of your friends..." Krystal said coolly as she was safely back on the ground, from a tight hug, Dagger gave her. Then a shreak of metal bending, came from one of the other pods. A big stalion that was bigger than every other pony, except shorter than Luna, came out slowly. The pony was as red as Big Macntosh, his mane as dark blue of the night sky, and his eyes as brown as mud. The pony's front hoofs were gorilla sized, and shaped, hoofs, making him look like the big pony around them. He also had two sharp, lower jaw, teeth sticking our of his mouth. The buff stalion then spoke with a deep booming voice, "Dis place better be friendlier, den dat capt'n of ours, who waz on dat ship..." The stalion saying so, as he moved to Dagger, as he moved like a gorilla. The big pony just starred at him, not showing and sign of a smile, instead looked serious. "Tank!... How did you even fit inside that pod?" Dagger said happy to see him, but confused as to how he managed to squeez inside his pod, as the pod was only one and a half his size. "I managed... by holding my breath..." Tank said ending his words with a huff. "Oh, dear..." Storm Spirit said quietly, as he was smiling and trying not to laugh. Dagger then noticed the last pod did not open up, or did its own way of opening up. "Who's in there?" Dagger said curiously. Krystal than said in sarcasm " Take a wild guess, honey..." Dagger walked slowly to the pod, and looked through the pod's window. "My sister!?" Dagger said supprisenly happy. The mare was the same color as Dagger was and has her mane in a bob cut. Dagger's sister was looking at him, a little surprised. Dagger then pulled his blade out from his back and cut the pod door open. Dagger's sister then leaped in for a hug, and managed to get him off balanced, tackling him to the ground. "Daggy! I've missed you so much!" the mare said excitedly, with a young cute voice, hugging him. Dagger trying to escape the hug quickly, noticing his helmet was off, and on the ground, as he didn't like it when his sister was hugging him with so much excitement. "Silvy! Get off of me! Not infront of these guys!" Every pony chuckled as they saw Dagger trying to escape her sister's grasp. Finnaly Dagger managed to slip right out of her sister's hoofs, "Ok, ok! Great get together and all but what's the big deal with all of you landing on this planet so suddenly?" Dagger said happy, but curious, at the same time. Tank then spoke in his tall, deep, voice, "We waz looking for youz, Dagger..." "Until those, AWFUL, dasterdly, despicable, Zenoids attacked, our rescue ship... which in fact!" Storm Spirit said remembering something. Tossing a set of keys to Dagger, by Storm Spirit, then said, " Here are your keys from your ship." Dagger then spoke not happy to what he herd, "You guys... lost... my ship?" Dagger then putting a hoof to his head. "Hey! Like we even had a choice! Our planet was in danger and we were hoping to find you ASAP pal!" Krystal said in some anger. "Your twin sister, over there, barely even made it alive." Krystal cooling herself down, feeling bad for the mare. "Yes..." Silvy said, tearing up all of a sudden, and wiping them off quickly. "What... did happen?..." Dagger said cautiously. "Dagger ol' boy..." Storm Spirit finding the words to it. "...Our planet... has been annihilated, by the Zenoids..." Storm Spirit said finnally. "My streangth wazn't enough... against doze darn Zen-oidz..." Tank looking away slightly from Dagger, as he said so with some anger. Dagger was speech less, from what he had just herd. "No... that's not... THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" Dagger yelled in disbelief. "Our race was able to take them down, quicker than the light shining in their faces, when our kind first met them! We were more superior than they were, than ever before, as we discovered science!" Dagger infuriating, about to throw his helmet, that he picked up earlier, after his twin sister tackled him, to the ground. All was quiet until Storm Spirit spoke "...Look lad, I know what you are going through right now... We ALL know what you are going through right now... We wished we did more, we wished that we could do more!... But it was simply not enough, after when you went against Agressor..." Storm Spirit patting his shoulder looking at Dagger strait in the eye, but Dagger was looking down. "I'm sorry lad... But we may be the last of our kind..." Storm Spirit said sadly. "No... others have escaped as we did, at those final hours..." Krystal said, cooly. Dagger looked up at Storm Spirit then at Krystal. Twilight and her friends where stunded to what they had to head. Twilight then walked up to Dagger and put a hoof on to his shoulder, "Maybe your kind are on other planets... Like you guys are... right?" Twilight said assuringly. "Yea..." Dagger now calming down. As he picked up his helmet off the ground, and sat at a near by piece of a part of the pod that was wrecked. Storm Spirit then looked at his 'invisible watch' and spoke trying to joke around "I say, look at the time! Well, I say its off to bed for us, we had a bit of a long day, for us all." Storm Spirit then walking to Twilight and asked "Is there by any chance, a shelter that could support us? Hm?" "There's a hay and stay hotel, near by us. We can guide you guys there... If thats alright with you..." Flutter Shy said in her shy manner. Storm Spirit then joyfully said "Splendid! We'll take it! Erm... Your kind do take, our currency, yes?" Spirit said. "I'll be happy to pay for you darling. Your gunna need all the help you can get." Rarity said assuringly, and in a conforting way.

The next day, was a gloomy,getting ready to be, rainy day, as the pegasuses pushed clouds from one place to another. "Hmmm, interresting way you folks control the clouds around your world." Spirit said in a curious, joyful voice. "Yea, we do preaty much all the work over here, and get paid very well for it too." Rainbow Dash stated. "So how are you even flying?" Rainbow Dash said, as she went in circles around him looking for wings, or a divice that is making him float. "Why my dear Rainbow Dash, I use the stom's energies to help me keep alfoat when I'm in the air! There's no divice on me, of any sort helping me fly." Storm Spirit looking at the pegasuses that are still pushing the clouds around, in positions. "So... If you control storms. Does that mean you move them too?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously. "Allow me to show you what I mean..." Storm Spirit lowering his voice to Rainbow Dash, happly. Storm Spirit then floated away from Rainbow Dash and spread his all four hoofs, away from him. Storm Spirit's eye's sparked a little until it made loud zapping noizes. Then the clouds suddenly moved all by them selves and moved over Storm Spirit. Then he pointed to Rainbow Dash, as she was watching the clouds moving on their own, not paying attention to Storm Spirit. Storm Spirit then made clouds versions of himself, skipping towrds Rainbow Dash and then skipping around her, goofing off. Rainbow Dash smiled, amused to see clone cloud versions of him, as one danced aroud her, one sitting down on nothing and then driving nothing around her, and one swimming around her. The clones then piled onto one another, and fourmed into a puff ball of a cloud. Then fourmed into an egg and opened up into Storm Spirit's face, symbolizing his happy face, and then floated and turred into a ballon. Rainbow Dash then smilling said "Those are some preaty sick tricks you got there!" Stom Spirit the smiling enjoying entertaining his audience, as other pegasuses joined in. Then Spirit launched an electric, lighing bolt, that fourmed into a rope, then pulled a huge pirate boat, from the dark stormy clouds. Then on the ship, that was being pulled down to Spirit, were more dark cloud clones of Storm Spirit. Some where doing chores, one was navigating the ship uncontrollably, in a slilly fashon, three that were dancing on a table, on the ship, as they were holding mugs, six of them doing circus acts, such as taming a lion, that had a face of Stom Spirit, two jumping through hoops, and three of them showing off who was the stongest heavy weight champion. All the ponies clapped their hoofs as well, as they chuckled at the Spirit commanded a cloud to form into a rock, and a big head of Storm Spirit, from the dark stormy clouds. The big rock was at a distance away, and the head was right behind the ship, and blew hard at the ship, as it was speeding into the boulder. All the clones held on to something in a comedic fashon, then the ship made of clouds poofed into the air, when it hit the boulder. All the pegasuses then clapped and cheered, at Storm Spirit's performance, as he humbly took off his chines hat off, showing his balled head, and bowed, then putting it back on after. Storm Spirit then zaped upwards to the clouds, and disapeared in the stormy clouds.

After the performance, Rainbow Dash then got everyone, going back to their duties, and scattered. Dagger was on the roof looking the dark gloomy clouds, laying on his back, thinking about his family, who have most likely died with his home planet. Dagger just sighed and jumped off the roof, of the hay and stay hotel, at a very high distance, and then landed, as if the ground was very close. He then kicked a pebble as he was walking off, suddenly, "Hey! Your that pony that saved me and my friend's life... Are you?" Scootaloo who was on her scooter, was looking up at Dagger, smilling at him, with his helmet off. Dagger just looked at her, showing no care, or affection, to it, "I like that scar you have there! Makes you look really bad! I mean not bad, bad. But good bad!" Dagger then smiled a bit, then the smile disapeared as the rain had begun and Storm Spirit laughed in the back round, zipping next to Rainbow Dash who look like they were racing. "Hey, what wrong mister?" Scoots said couriously, and hopping he didn't offend him in any way. "Just home sick, young one..." Dagger said a little depressed, but carfully not to show it to the filly. Scoots then looking at the ground, thinking for a moment, then gave him a hug hopping that it would help him. As Scoot hugged him he felt he was as tough as a brick wall, and can feel, and hear multiple heart beats, beating slowly and calmly. Scoots then backed away, and quickly looking up at Dagger, confused. Dagger just nodded giving a message to her, that he was not from this world, and walked away, in the rain. Scoot just stared at the stallion, until she finnally said "Thanks! Mister..."

Krystal and Silvy were at Twilight's library searching for books that they could find, that would keep them entertained, but mostly Krystal. "Hmmmm... Seems like I have a lot of research I have to do, if I want to under stand how your ecosystem works..." Said Krystal in her still military gloomy tone. "I have a lot of books that can-" Twilight was cut off by Krystal as she spoke as if she was annoyed, "I can see that, you know... I have eyes for a reason..." "Krystal! Be nice to our friend here." Silvy said this trying to stop Krystal's getting ready to smart talk. Krystal then looked at Silvy, then at Twilight in some frustration, and embarrestment. She then grabbed a book and stormed away to the nearest table, for her to read on. Twilgiht then turning around with Silvy and asks "What's her problem?" Silvy then spoke a little sad "When you are as smart as her, this is what can sometimes happen. Her kind, gets smart really quickly... Its actually kinda scary some times. We used to think her kind would take over our world, and thought they were evil, instead they created peace some how... that was... Before those Zenoids..." Twilight understanding more now then starred, at to Spike, who was putting back a pile of books that Krystal have already read. Silvy then continued, "She went from being bullied at her school, to a soldier, then made her way up to lieutenant. Till then she hasn't had the time to talk to her family. Who were very kind and hospitable. There was no way she got her anger from them. She has been developing these quick smart-like anger, even when she has joined our armed forces." Twilight nodded then turned and looked at Krystal who was, feeling guilty for snapping at Twilight. Twilgiht then walked up to her, "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know that-" Twilight was cut off again by Krystal, who calmly said "No... I'm the one who should be apologizing... I should have listened to you, and kept my mouth shut..." Twilight then hugged her slowly, and carefully, speaking softly, "It's all right... I'm sure its hard for you right now..." Krystal then slowly tearing up, then cried to Twilight, and hugged her tightly, after having lost her home planet, not able to apoligze to her family, for not visiting them sooner. Silvy held her own tears as she saw the two hugging each other. "May the godess of the univers help us... for those who remain to be kind to one another..." Silvy saying this to herself quietly, as she put a hoof on her chest.

Tank was with the Apple Family, doing some chores for the family. "Uh... Mister Tank..." Apple Jack said carfuly as she looked up at the pony who was twice her size. Tank slowly looked at her, in his enormous gorilla buffed, shapped pony body. "Thank ya kindly for helping us, but I think you can stop pluck'n them apples, from the tree now." Tank nodded slowly, noticing the rain was picking up, and then spoke in his earth shaking deep voice, "Indeed..." Tank then slowly gazed at all the apple orchards and said, "The plant life 'ere is very different here, in the way they speak to me..." Tank spoke that almost sound like a growl. "Um... beging your pardon suggar cube, but trees don't speak." Apple Jack speacking to him sweetly, like he was a filly. Tank then shook their head slowly "With all do and respect, Miss Apple Jack. You are not listening carfuly... They way I hear them iz through the dirt, of my feet... The vibration of the ground will tell you in your luangage, if you let it get through to your head..." Apple Jack said not sure how to reply. Tank then turned his eyes side to side, as well as his head, as if he was listening to something flying across his ears. Tank then bellowed with a laughter "HA! HA! HA! HA! Oh yes... I agree..." Apple Jack then confused as ever just looked at him. Tank then looked back at AJ "They say that you acted like one of your ancestorz... One of which is a family member..." Tank then with wide eyes then was cut off, in his own small shock, "Urm... Never mind... It would not be wize to tell you..." Apple Jack then seaking confused, as she walked home has the rain had just picked up, "Ok, sugar cupe... You can just stay her out in the rain... While I go back to my house over there. You are more than well come to come join me, at my house." As Apple Jack walked, picking up the pace a little, as the rain was coming down pouring fast, Tank then looked to the ground, and let out a big windy sigh, "If only they could hear, the tales that you speak of... She would be able to see more of her parents might have looked like and acted... Very lovingly..." Tank then galloped to Apple Jack's house as was Big Mac, as well as Apple Bloom, on her brother's back, who looked like they were busy playing around in the mud, ran to where Apple Jack had just entered in the house.


	4. Chapter 4 Tresspassers

Dagger's End

Chapter 4

Tresspassers

Some where in a huge secret under ground lair, in an office of where the black stallion, who was in court next to Shinning Armor, and Spit Fire, sat down in his desk chair, and thought on his military desk. "Hmmmm..." He thought to himself. Then he spoke to him self out loud, "We could try to build a ship... But who knows how long it will take, before these Zenoids find him..." then he looked up to the ceiling and then looked at a small globe that was on his desk, next to him. "Or we can kill him... After all, he did say, if they find him..." Said the dark stallion as he spun the globe once. "Then we could toss the body to a near by lava pit, and no one would know..." The stallion then looked at a picture of Princess Celestia, in a picture frame looking gracefully, hanging on the wall next to a door, ahead of him. "But then I have a chance of being banished, from Equestria..." He thought a little upset. "But my job here is to keep Equestria safe... The question is now... Is risking one life, to all others, worth it?..." The dark stalion said, hoping he is making the right choice, of what sort of action he should do. The dark stallion sighed, and the door infront of him swung open, not in reach of hitting the picture of Celestia, "Sir! We have discovered four more life fourms, that have landed in our world!" A pony, with a brown coat and black pants said quickly and formally, in a military maner. The black stallion paused, for a moment, then said "What are they? Who are they?" The pony then quickly handed him folders, showing the dark stalion who, and what they were. The dark stallion looked, and read quickly, and carefully, of the four new friends of Dagger's, that have landed on their world. The dark black stalion then looked at the pony infront of him, sharply, and told him "Send out the dragon night squads, to eliminate all of Dagger's friends, but tranquilize Dagger and bring him to me." "But sir, that's going against a living pony, regulations!" Said the supprised pony, who was then cut off quickly, "They are not ponies... They are not from our world... And they do NOT... walking like us...Now... Send out my orders at this, very instance..." The other pony then nodded quickly and ran to the door, executing the orders. The dark stalion then sat back down, hoping he had made the right decision.

As the rain had settled down, in Sweet Apple Acres, dusk had fell. Tank, who some how mannaged to even fit through the door way, was at the dinner table, along with Apple bloom, Apple Jack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith, who invited Tank, over for dinner. "Very fine dinning food you have her, Mrs. Smith..." Tank said, in his low deep booming voice, complimenting the Apple Family. "Yea! The apple pan cakes were even better than before, Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom said happily going for another round. Tank then took a sip, with his huge gorilla hoof, from a cup of cider, then placed it down, carefully not to make any mess with anything, and spoke "But I'm afraid dat my time here iz up..." Apple Bloom looked up at Tank, with a sad little look, "Awwww... Can't ya stay for another game of Apples to Apples with us?" Apple Jack eyes grew slightly wide for a seconed, and put a hoof on Apple Bloom's hoof, carefully not to show any signs to Tank, after remembering a game, before Apples to Apples, was a game that was too exciting to play with Tank. Tank just chuckled lowly in his booming earth voice. "Sorry Apple Bloom, but I think it is fair, for your folks to rest after having a guest in your, humble home, for a long peroid of time." Tank then got up from his chair and headed out, to the door, and bowed his head before them, as a good bye, as he then left and closed the door carefully not slamming the door. Apple Jack, and Big Mac then sighed from relief as they both then got up, and started cleaning the table, as Granny Smith, helped as well. Apple Bloom then hopped of her chair, heading to a small table that had her paper on it, with a drawing on it. Apple Bloom drew Tank, and herself, with a UFO in the background, floating in the picture, as Tank, and Apple Bloom were holding hands, as a sign of friendship. Apple Bloom then realized, that she forgot to give the paper to Tank, as she quickly grabbed it, with her mouth. She then trotted to the door, and went after Tank, as the door slammed. "Apple Bloom?..." Apple Jack said curiously, hopping her sister would come back soon.

Outside, where it was almost dark, and muddy, was Tank walking slowly with his massive gorilla shapped front hoofs, as he was already a distance from the apple family's house, but still in the acres of apples. Tank then stopped and his eyes turned, and lowered, knowing that Apple Bloom was behind a tree. Tank then smilled and looked at Apple Bloom's direction, talking in his deep, low, thundering voice, "I know you are there... Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom, supprised that Tank knowtest her presence, "How'd ya know?" Apple Bloom revealing herself to him, a little shy. "The trees talk to me little one... as well as their stories that are told here, as time goes by..." Tank said friendly, to Apple Bloom "Oh neat'o! What they say'n!?" The excited filly said. Suddenly Tank herd something, from his ability to listen to vibration on the ground, and lowered his hears. Tank then looked around, and saw nothing other than trees and bushes being blown, by the soft winds. There was a long pause until finnally Tank spoke, as Apple Bloom was confused what was going on around her, "Apple Bloom... I think you should go back to your family... Its not safe here any more..." Said the giant pony, still searching for any threats, until he saw a very dark visor, that reflected off, what was left of the light from the sky. Apple Bloom, disobeying to what Tank said, then hid by a near by bush, as she watched, looking around Tank, of what is about to happen. A dark, slim, armored pony, who wore armor, similar to Dagger's, who had a helmet on with a black visor, that you cannot see through, walked twords Tank. The black armored pony, had all four of his legs covered, in black armor, and a short cut tail. Tank then spoke to the pony, who was making it look like a scece, when David and Goliath fought, "Something tells me... Your not here to talk..." Tank referring to the trees, warning him about the danger. The black armored pony then raised a hoof in the air signalling him for others, that now surrounded Tank, from coming out of trees, and bushes, readying their electric spears, that popped out of their pockets, from their belts. They all slowly walked twords him ready to strike. Tank staying still, for a moment, looking around him, then spoke "You'll need more of your kind, to put me out of a fight..." he growled to them. Tank then charged to the closest dark pony, in front of him, catching him by supprised, as to how quickly he was moving, smacked by one of Tank's mighty gorilla arms, and was flung to a tree, and gasped for air, during the impact. Tank then trotted to his next target, and swatted the electric spear, off of the pony's hoof, and grabed him with two hoofs, throwing him to a group of the dark, armored ponies. "Catch..." Said Tank camly as he galloped away from a few dark ponies, then hopped on a tree, that was able to hold him, and landed on one of the ponies, as the ground shook. Tank then fourmed a cylinder shaped, flesh, out of the air, and his arms then went to a normal pony size, and slamed the ground, with the bloody, cylinder shapped flesh, on to the muddy ground, and managed to hit five dark ponies, that flew into the air by the impact, as they then hit some of the trees as well. Tank then waisted no time, picking up the cylinder, made out of flesh, and then squeezing it, as it shrank going back into his front hoofs, making him have those masive gorilla arms. Three dark ponies then jumped, in the air, with their electric spears, stabbing him, and shocking him. Tank roared like a lion, cross with a bear together, grabbing them with his huge hoof, and slamming them to the ground one, by one, then swatted them to anything that was near by, such as another dark pony, or a tree. A dark pony then came from behinde him and stabbed him, on his lower back, shocking his insides. Tank roared again, and tured to the attacker, lifting his big hoofs and slamming them on the dark pony, into the mud. Mud splattered all over the area, and the pony under Tank was not moving. Tank then slid his huge arm, against the ground and pushed three dark ponies into a tree, then holding on to them, making sure they don't escape, amd flung them at five, other black ponies. A gunpowder sound was made, as Tank was shot in the chest, then looking at the shooter. The dark armored pony, who had shot at him, with an old tech gun, was eagerly trying to reload, and talking to himself as he paniced 'I aimed at the heart! I aimed at the heart! Why isn't he dead!? Why isn't he dead!?' he said up in a tree. Tank then ran to the tree where the sniper was, and pulled him out, with out a problem and slammed him on the ground, pounding him three hard times. Checking to see if the pony was moving, Tank was shot, in the back two times, then turned to see that two more dark ponies were crouching with their old sniper guns, at Tank. Tank growled a little and charged at both of them, "Load the gun! Load the gun!" Said one of the dark ponies, worriedly, as they cocked the gun, then fired at Tank's chest, this time. They then loaded their guns once more, then Tank grabed on to both of them, each on one hoof, then he bashed each of their heads to one another, and flug them to the last standing dark ponies. Tank looked around him, as some of the dark ponies then got up slowly, in pain and trotted back, retreating into a near by forest, while the other bodies were left behinde not moving. Tank huffed, and puffed then looked at his wounds. He was bleeding, very slowly, unlike normal blood would. He then controlled his blood to be sucked back in his body, and the skin closed by themselves. Tank then spat out the pellets that were inside his body and chucked them behind. Apple Bloom slowly came out of the bush, looking to see if it was safe to approch Tank. "Oh my stars... You aren't from this world after all..." Apple Bloom spoke supprised, but a little scared. Tank then having calmed down, took a deep breath, and looked at Apple Bloom, "Please... Don't be afraid..." Said Tank trying to confort her with a face of guilt. "Me? Afraid? Nah! That was awsome how you took out those bad ponies, who were trying to get ya!" Apple Bloom jumped a bit into the air, as she smilled. "You could buck apple trees faster than my brother, and my sister can, without breaking a sweat!" Said Apple Bloom cheerfully. Tank then chuckled, and noticed "Hey... didn't I told you to head to your home? And why have you come?" Apple Bloom looking in guilt, and lowering her ears, then sprung back up, remembering something, as she pulled out a paper, of her picture. "This was for you, mister Tank! I ment to give it to ya, but I ended up eating more portions of the apple pan cakes... I'm not introuble of anything... right?" Tank slowly, and carefully, grabed the little paper with his huge hoof, and smiled sweetly at it, Then looked at Apple Bloom, "No, silly one... But you will be ,if your family doesn't find you soon." Tank saying so kindly, then patting Apple Bloom gently. Apple Bloom, then trotted back to her home. When she got to the door she looked at a distace behind her, looking at the masive Tank, as he walked slowly, "Who says aliens, were scary." Apple Bloom said, smiling back to her home as she entered.

Night time had occurred when Silvy, and Krystal had already exited Twilight's home, "Good night Twilight! See you tomorrow!" Silvy said cheerfully. "You too girls! Same time tomorrow?" Twilight saying in a friendly maner, scince she doesn't get this much company as the usual, except for Spike. "You bet!" Said Silvy has she sprung up to her hoofs into the air happily, as the two walked to the hay and stay hotel. "Tee hee hee! Can you belive that Twilight's brother is Captain of their forces!?" Silvy smiling at Krystal as they both walked, "Yea... what a supprise..." Said Krystal saddly. Silvy then lowering her head down a bit to Krystal's, then giving her a silly look. Krystal chuckled, as she saw her face, then grew a small smile, " You remember that time you and your brother planed to scare me? Then I smacked you across that face, and I never forgave myself?" Silvy chuckled a little and spoke happily "Yea?" "I did the same thing to my old ex-stalion friend, when he scared the pants out of me." Spoke Krystal happily. Silvy then putting a hoof, over her mouth laughing. Then suddenly, Krystal then bumped into a dark pony figure, that attacked Tank. "Hey, watch where you going will ya?" Krystal said looking at the anonymous, male pony. Krystal then backed up slowly, as well as Silvy, as they were both noticing that they were surrounded by nine dark ponies. Silvy then backed up further, not noticing, when she bumped into a dark pony. She let out a 'eep' then jumped twords Krystal worried, of whats about to occur. Krystal just staring into the visors of the strainge ponies, then transformed her right hoof, into a cannon, "Don't make me have to use this..." Krystal said threating them, to back off. All nine ponies then pulled out their electric spears out from their backs and marched slowly to the two mares. Krystal then swiftly bucked the nearest stallion, in black, as the visor cracked, reveiling a part of the pony's face, behind it. "Take them down!" Said the dark pony, who was hit in the head, covering his left eye. Silvy crouched down and covered her eyes, scared. Krystal then blocked some of the ponies around her, that were closing in for a kill. "All right! You punks asked for it!" Stated Krystal as she fired a lazer at one of the ponies, on the chest, but did not inflict any damage to the pony. Krystal shocked, then sprung into action, changing her cannon back to a hoof, then bucked a pony that was about to strike Silvy, in the face, then frot bucked, a pony in front of her. Some of the ponies backed away from her swift, fighting skills. Krystal then grabbed on to a spear, that the pony was still holding, then headbutted him, making the dark stalion back off, from the spear. She then walked closely to a pony, with his own spear, forgetting Silvy. Then Krystal quickly zaped the dark pony's right leg, then left, making him to kneel down, on his front hoofs, then stabbed him in the forehead with the electric spear, making him to collapse, on the ground. A dark pony charged with his spear, to Krystal, as she then dogged his attack, moving to the side and stabbing him two times, once on the back, an another on the back right leg, then looked at her next target who was in front of her. The other pony, that was charging as well, that was no match, for her speedy skills of combat, when Krystal, quickly, lept over him, and zapped the dark pony on the flank. Krystal turrend to see a pony, who swung his electric spear, twords Krystal, who then caught it with her own hoof, and yaked it out from him, then stabbed him with one free hoof, that had the spear. Krystal then spun both spears around her hoofs, then set them both having the pointed parts facing the back of her hoofs, and the safe stick parts to her back. "You guys must be the Secret Forces of Equestria..." Krystal stated as she smiled cockenly. "Not so skilled, for a secret force..." Smiled Krystal. The seven dark ponies then put their spears away, as the shrunk into the size of a think maker, and was placed back in the belts. The seven dark ponies, then pulled out old tech guns, and pointed at Krystal. Krystal shaking her head, from a missplaced hair, then spoke dully to herself, "Babies..." The Dark ponies, who were lined up, like a wall, opened fire at Krystal, who darted and dogged, making her way to the shooters.

Twilight herd the gun shots coming from out side, and trotted near by the window. She was at shock when she saw the Secret Forces of Equestria, opening fire at Krystal, who was then already close enough to fight them. Twilight, not knowing what to do, stammered "Wh-What in Celestia is going on!?" Paniced Twilight as she opened the door and ran twords the action, Spike who was hiding unde his blanket, then ran out, trying to stop Twilight, "Twilight! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Spike yelled.

Krystal was finnishing up with one of the dark stallions, as she tripped him with the safe end of spear, then spun and turned around to strike him, with the other, this time with not the safe end. 'zaaap!' the pony sounding off quickly, with pain. The dark armored ponies then spot Twilight, and the leader of the group, spoke, "Quick guys! Lets move out!" He said through his helmet, with some static. All the ponies that were on the ground laying as if they were pretending to be dead, hopped off the ground on to their feet, and climbed up on to the Ponyvill structured buildings, and out of harms way. Krystal then looked up seeing the last of the dark ponies, as he turred around and stared back at her, looking through his one hole that had his eye, showing, and trotted off. Krystal then, all ready knowingly how to get the spears back to their smaller size, and putting them under her hoofs, keeping on to them. Then Krystal saw Twilight trotting down twords her urgently, "Are you all right!? What did they want from you?" Twiligiht shreaked worried for her new friends, "Well... They seemed not wanting to talk to me... So my guess is as good as yours... They wanted me dead..." Krystal said, as she walked twords an empty cart, looking under spotting Silvy, who was then happy to see Twilight, and Krystal, after getting out from under. "You know you could have helped me..." Krystal said flatly, "You should really put that muscle of yours too work, you know." Silvy then blushed a little knowingly, that she may be less as strong as her brother, she could still pick up a fridge, with some things inside of it, with one hoof. "Sorry, I can't help it... I don't know how to fight..." Said Silvy guiltfully, "Well if you wouldn't have kept escaping from your P.E. class, you would still be able to put up with those bullies in your class." Krystal looking at Silvy with her sleek, soft, innocent body. Silvy then looked to Twilight, "What are we going to do?... They don't look too friendly to deal with... And they were kinda hard to see in the dark." Twilight spoke reassuringly, "I'm not quite sure, but I will make sure to wright a letter to the Princess, as soon as possible." "You mean ASAP..." Krystal corrected her, "Right!" Said Twilight trying to put on a smile, as Krystal rolled her eyes.

Dagger was just walking back to the Hey and Stay hotel, after heading out from the Everfree Forest, with his helmet and his big blade on his back. His eyes then caught, on somepony, that he knew and walked towrds them, that were near by a lively shack, that had a lot of ponies drinking apple cider, tomato juce with a slice of lemon on the glass, carrot juice, and other ponyvillian drinks that you can think of. It was Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, who both have a drink on the table. Scootaloo then spot Dagger as he was coming by, and waved to him, in a friendly maner, "Hey Dagger!" Scoot silenced after Rainbow Dash hushed her mouth, with some hay fries. Behind them was Storm Spirit, having a cup of water while Rarity, both of who are which are on the same table, had a glass of red wine in front of her, as she listened, and chuckled, as Storm Spirit was entertaining her as well as others, who were sitting right next to him. "Oh... Hey Dagger..." Said Rainbow, not amused to see Dagger. Dagger then spoke unasure of himself, "Can I join you two? I don't want anything." Scoots then looked at Rainbow Dash, in a way of saying 'pleeeeease?' Rainbow Dash then pointed him, to a seat near by, and Dagger pulled it, just as Derpy was about to clam it, as she sat down and sat on the ground, not knowing that she wasn't sitting on her seat. Dagger then removed his helmet, and spoke friendly "So... How are you doing?" Dagger speaking to Scoots. Scootaloo was just so happy to see Dagger, and Rainbow Dash together, which made her even more happy to see them, "Fine! Just fine! Rainbow Dash was just teaching me how to fly, and glide! Until the sun went down." Said Scootaloo, over joyed. "Yep, this kid here will know how to fly soon. Maybe you'll be the next, best flyer in all Equestria, squirt!" Rainbow Dash spoke cheerfully to Scoots, then looked at Dagger, trying to put on a smile. Dagger then speaking in his mind 'I can tell, that some one here, is not doing fine today... Why does it feel like I'm being left out, because of her... Oh... Right... I pushed her into that tomato stand... Idiot... You should know better than to take insults, from other species that don't know what they are saying, as an insult.' and then quickly said "So... Has Storm Spirit caused any problems? In my world he can sometimes be out of control..." Dagger looking at Storm Spirit, who was then having a quick sip of his water, and then continuing his funny story. Dagger then looked at Rainbow Dash and then tried to smile. Scootaloo then turned, and pivoted, her seat, twords Storm Spirit as he was telling his story, when he was in a silly fight, that was about his lunch food being taken away from him, and then later getting it back. Scoot was then lost into Storm's story, leaving Rainbow Dash and Dagger alone. Dagger then finally spoke, as Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Look, I'm sorry that we got on the wrong hoof here... If you were to under stand... I took a few of your words as an insult... And I hope you, weren't affended, in anyway." Dagger formed a sweat drop across the side of his head, hopping he would be forgiven, of his past. "I guess, I can forgive you, for being a first timer and all... But, don't think I'm gunna put my guard down next time you do something like that to me again!" Rainbow Dash said, calming down a bit, and then getting serious. "So, what was that thing anyway?" Rainbow Dash curiously asking, "It is a divice that allows me to freeze time, around me. Who ever is close enough to be in it's radius, will be frozen in time for seven seconds flat." Dagger stated, happily, "Why not ten seconds flat? Wouldn't that be better, than seven seconds?" Rainbow asked not sure if it was even a question. Dagger then simply shook his head and aswered, "Even if I wanted ten seconds, it would not be possible. And for a matter of a fact, I am not even that sure why. A friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago. Its some sort of relic that helped theives, to get what they wanted, back in the day." Rainbow Dash looking at the bracelet, as it shined from the light, provited from the shack. "What about that swor- I mean weapon of yours that you have on your back?" Rainbow pointing it out, after having a quick sip, "Well first off its a knife." "Yea, I'm preaty sure I got that all ready..." Rainbow Dash reminding him the little insult that she gave to him, "Oh! Right... The reason its even called a knife." Dagger pulling out from his back, and showing off how long it is, "Is because in my planet we don't make any size smaller than this, and calling anything smaller than something like this, would be like calling it, on your world, a worthless butter knife for a weapon." Dagger then held his big knife, on his lap, with his hoof on top of it, "It was given from my father, when he left me when I was a filly... He got it for my birthday, and from an accient warroir called Mai Sight. Mai Sight is a legendary war hero in my world, he helped and led all of my kind, into battle, against the Zenoids, after we have discovered gun powder a few years after... He had a sheild symbolizing freedom, and his thick knife, to show how pathetically weak the enemy was. If, anyoneone who dared to go against him." Rainbow Dash, listening to this as amused to hear a 'preaty cool story' that she had to hear, laid back, and had another sip of her drink, "Mai Sight was not only just a leader, or a over lord... not only was he a protector, of our kind... He was like a god, that slayed all other dark gods... Until one fateful, day he vanished from the battle field that was won, for us, to set on another secret planet, that we don't know of..." "Why don't you guys know it?" Rainbow Dash ask, confused, "Because... the moment Mai Sight was gone... the entrance to the planet... disapeared with him... And he said, before he even went to that battle, 'Go forth, and spread the pain to the evil that crosses your path, with my knife, and my sheild! But do not separate the two from each other...'" "So what happened to the sheild, if you now have the sword?" Rainbow Dash had asked, as she finnished her drink. Dagger then put his knife back on his back as the magnets pulled it into place. "They say the sheild was given to a white pony, who was very, very, very young at her age... And hid it in the center of a planet. If the sheild were to be buried deep in the center of the planet, the world would be blessed, in a place where any race can prosper, as the sheild supports life, and creates an ecosystem for it." Rainbow Dash just sat their amaized in the tale that Dagger just told, but her eye caught something out in the open. A big,dark pony, with aromr on it, was on four big cylinder objects, that had replaced it's hoofs. And behind it was more dark ponies, as they held elesctric spears, and others with a higher technical guns, that still needed cocking. "Dagger, and Storm Spirit! Step away from the stand and come up here, empty handed." Said one of the ponies that was holding a speaker, up to his mouth, then placing it his side. Dagger, and Storm Spirit then did as they were told, but Dagger was stopped by Rainbow as she pulled him, stopping him, like his life means every thing about it, "Don't do it! I know who these guys are... And they are not here for a conversation like us pony folks." Said Rainbow Dash said wispering at him, "I know... That's why I'm gunna catch these guys on supprise. Can you get Scootaloo and the other ponies someplace safe?" "You got it!" Said Rainbow, "Then I might see you some other time..." Dagger saying so, as he put his helmet on, leaving his knife behind and walking up next to Storm Spirit as they both stood, a distant, away. All the ponyvillians then hid behind what ever they could get to as they all simply watched, having the dark ponies, cut them off, to where they can't escape.

Dagger looked at Storm Spirit, and they both nodded. Two Dark ponies then walked quickly with spears in their hoofs, getting ready to strike them, "Storm warning!" Storm Spirit said, as he spun his hoof around in the air. Then a dark cloud fourmed in the air above them all and it rained, only where the fight that was about to occur. Storm Spirit then zapped, tackling the two dark ponies, that were walking to them, and flung them away to some other dark pony figures. Dagger waisted no time activating his rope to reach for his big knife, and then charged at the big figure head on, ready to swing with all his might. Storm Spirit then zipped past under the big figure, and instead launched two thunder bolts behind it, at the two nearest black armored ponies. Dagger then leaped up in the air and landed on the big pony's back, and hit him with the hilt of the knife. The pony was struck on the head and stunned, Dagger then jumped off the pony and next to it's robotic hoofs, that looked like they were ment for stomping. He was then attacked by two dark ponies, with spears, as he then sliced them, both, and they split apart, as blood gushed out from their guts. Dagger then pierced through the robotic leg, with his knife, but then was cut off by the giant pony as he lifted up slowly, getting ready to stomp. The pony, manning the big pony legs, then slammed down on the ground, as Dagger was flung into some near by trees, and went through three of them, leaving them to fall down, to the ground. Dagger waisted no time getting back up, and was cut off by the dark ponies who had spears, ready to strike.

Storm Spirit was having fun, as he zipped, and zapped, in his electric sphere, making sharp turns around all the dark ponies around him. "Zip!" "Zap!" "Over hear!~" "Over hear now!" "Nope, over here!" Storm Spirit was teasing them, as one of then, frustratedly tried to hit Stom, but instead hit one of his own comrades. "Don't make me come over there!" Said Storm Spirit, as he pointed a hoof at the two in shame.

Dagger then raised his knife up high, and pointed it straight into the ground making all the dark ponies fly, in all sorts of direction. Dagger then dashed to the big pony ready to stike at it's four big legs. The tall pony then raised one of it's hoofs and slammed it hard against the ground, but Dagger was quick enough to jump over the vibration, and land close enough to make his attacks to the big machine. He quickly raised his knife over his head, only to be tackled by "Rainbow Dash!?" Dagger said on the ground, yelling at Rainbow Dash through is helmet. "Your welcome! Just so you know you were about to be shot by those guys over there." Rainbow Dash said as she was unpleased, with out a thank you. Dash then dashed, twords one of the dark ponies, as she tried to buck it, but the dark pony dogged her attack leaving her defenseless. Rainbow Dash covered her face, when she all of a sudden herd, the gun shot, and a pony in pain "ARGH!" the pony who took the shot, was no pony other than Dagger, then picked up the spear from the ground, and tossed it to the dark pony. Dash just stared at him, with his helmet on, "Your welcome..." Dagger said friendly.

Storm Spirit was hiding in the trees, as about thirteen dark ponies were searching for him, who then zapped into action, made himself visible, in front of all of them "Looking for me?!" zapping next to three other ponys, "Here I am!" then zapping next to five other ponies, "Where's the party?!" Zapping back to where he hid, having all the dark ponies on his tail.

Dagger finnaly mannaged to sneak twords the big pony, death walking machine, as it was being distracted by Rainbow Dash, and cut it's giant legs off, clean. Dagger, and Rainbow Dash then high tailed it out of there, quick as a wip, but RD was faster. The big bulky machine then exploded into pieces, where the pony manning the machine stood there no more...

After Storm Spirit had his fun, with the dark ponies, then walked up to Dagger, and Rainbow Dash, "I say, those wouldn't have happen to be friends of yours, are they, my dear Rainbow Dash?" asked Storm Spirit as he tilted his head to the side, with a hoof on his hat in a thinking maner, "No... Those are S.F.E.s... Secret Forces of Equestria..." Rainbow said happy to see the crowd, now that has left safely, after the dark ponies have retreated as well, as things were getting out of control for them. How ever Scootaloo and Rarity have managed to stay after the fight, and both walked up to them, "Wow! You guys were awsome back there!" Scootaloo shouted in excitement. "Oh my, I don't think Shedy is going to be happy, with what has been done to his shack." Rarity stated, as every one, then turrened their head at the shack, then looked back at each other. "Yea... Lets get out of here be for any pony mistakes us for doing this..." Rainbow Dash said, leading every pony to the hay and stay hotel, for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 inbound

Dagger's End

Chapter 5

Inbound

In space, a big star ship was carrying six Quatill ponies, who were being chased, by a big space dragon, that were on their ship's tail. "Sir! That thing is getting closer!" Said one of the ponies urgently, "We need to activate the hyper drive systems, if we are even to survive, this chase." Another pony spoke calmly, "We will lose all of our power supplies, if we even do that soldier..." Spoke an older, more mature pony. "Then what would you have us do!? That dragon, will eat us alive!" Panicked the pony who, warned every pony about the dragon in the first place. "We'll all die first, after the space, had vacumed all the air, out of our lungs, soldier..." Said the pony hoplessly, who sounded to be incharge of the group. Suddenly a small beep then got all the ponies' attetnion, "Sir! We have found sighs of life on this planet, as well as one of our own kinds on it!" Said the pony quickly, trying to keep a cool head. The other pony, who was giving commands, then looked at everyone, then laid back on his seat, that he sat on, "Set the coordinates, and the hyper drive to that planet... Boyz... we might actually have a chance of surviving this, once more... And if not! It was an honnor working with you all..." Said the pony in charge, as he spoke with pride, and hope. The ship then flashed itself, and headed to the planet, escaping the space dragon, that had almost took a gaping bite out of the rear side of the ship.

The sun had shone, all of Equestria, as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Flutter Shy were having a nice picnic. Flutter Shy and Rarity were having a cup of tea, and having a conversation, while Pinkie and Apple Jack tossed a ball to one another. Twilight was laying down on the cover, of the picnic cloth, as she was reading a small book, that Krystal lent to her, about her speedy race. Rainbow Dash was having a sandwitch, that had tomatos, letuece, and cheese in it, "What ya got there Twilight?" Rainbow asked with, food in her mouth, "I'm reading about Krystal's race, that is able to be fast at anything, depending on what they were good at." Twilight looking at Rainbow, smiling as she was fascinated to what she was reading. "Fast at any thing huh?" Rainbow Dash, swallowing her food, that she had in her mouth, as she then walked twords Twilght, "Does it say anything about Dagger's race?" Twilight just simply shook her head, "It only talks about how quickly Krystal's race is... And the information being provided by this book, is amaizing! Did you know, that they can grow their mane quickly enough, to be able to look like some other pony else? Or that they can learn to read and wright, as well as study, and get out of their highschool with in a year and four months!? Or how about growing your baby teeth fast enough to-" Rainbow Dash then put a hoof on her friend's mouth, tired of hearing about the information, "Ok, ok... I get it, they are fast in all that stuff, but are they even... fast? Like me?" Twilight then flipped a few pages and scaned looking for the page, "Actually, it is rare that a pony would even have such ability... They would have to be an athlete, and excersies for at least five, to ten years." "Heh he he he! So they aren't all that fast after all!" Rainbow Dash taunting at Twilghit, "Yes, but there was one other pony who was able to break the record, making him as fast as you are, within two years." Rainbow then just sat down on her rump, and looked at the book, "Give me that..." Said Rainbow, demanding to read the book herself, "How can you even read this? Its all in small doodles and dots." Rainbow exclaiming to Twilight, "Krystal gave me a character morpher, that are in my eyes. They are kinda like contacts, except they help me decipher their luangage into english." Twilight spoke happily, then smiling at Rainbow. Rainbow Dash then just gave the book, back to Twilight, and crossed her hoofs together, "Yea, yea, fancy smashy, tricks and gadgets, won't help them become faster than I, already am." Rainbow Dash then turning around, seeing that Pinkie had tossed the ball to Apple Jack, then she darted to the ball and caught it, showing off her speed to every pony. Twilight just shook her head a little, then went back to her small book.

Silvy and Krystal, were in Twilight's library. Krystal was reading, more on Equestria, and next to her was an open book of Equestria's history, as she was reading both at the same time, taking turns looking at the two. Silvy, was playing with Spike, cuddling him, and squeezing him, finding him to be very cute. "Awwww, your so soft and smooth little Spiky Wikey!" Said Silvy as she was suffocating Spike. Spike was trying desperately to get out of Silvy's arms, and spoke, gasping for air, " Krystal, can you... give me... a hand with this...?" Spike said, trying to speak, as he was being tortured. "Silvy, drop the poor little, big headed dragon on the floor, and do your studies on the stars instead..." Krystal said flatly as she was reading her books, "Fine..." Silvy said, as she dropped Spike, carefully as he finially can breath, then hopped on the stairs, heading to a telescope. "But the suns is still up!" Complained Silvy, turning to Krystal, "Not my problem..." Said Krystal carelessly, "Ugh!" Grunted Silvy, as she then looked, at the blue sky hoping to find something, of interrest. Something then caught her eye... A big fish shaped, ship came straight ahead, as Silvy then scoped out to see where it would land, finding out that it would land, nearby Twilight's friends having a picnic. Silvy then gasped as she shouted at Krystal, frightfully, "Kry-Kryistal!" Kryistal just ignored her, as she kept on reading her books. Silvy then waited a moment for Krystal to reply to her call, but didn't acknowledge to her call. Silvy then tossed a book at Krystal's table full of books, as Krystal gasp, when the books have collided with one another. Finnaly Krystal replied back at Silvy, annoyed "What!?" "Theres a trasnport ship, coming down really fast! And it is heading to were Twilight said she would be!" Krystal looked at Silvy in shock, as she then waisted no time running out of the library, as Silvy just starred, at the door Krystal ran to, knowing she cannot keep up the pace with her.

As Krystal was running, faster than an average pony can, spot Storm Spirit and Dagger, as they were near by a stand that had all sorts of vegetables on it, signalling them to follow her. Storm Spirit, then zapped next to Krystal as she was running, eagerly to the mane six, "What the rush, my dear Krystal?" Asked Storm, unsure of the situation, "A ship of ours, is heading to where Twilight's picnic, get to together, is being held." "Oh my! We better put a stop to their togetherness, ang help them getting out of harms way!" Said Storm Spirit, as he then formed a cloud ,that turned into a creature of some sort, underneath him, and sat on the creature made out of clouds, as he shouted in his god like voice, "Tally ho! And away!" as Storm Spirit said, as the cloud creature then ran, like the wind, to the picnics' direction. Dagger was behind Krystal, trying to catch up, but was slow, as she was faster than him.

Storm Spirit was then nearby the picnic, and jumped off from his ride, and zapped, zooming to the mane six as they all got together, in their picnic.

Flutter Shy's pet, Angle, then jumped off of her back, and tugged Flutter Shy's tail, "What is it Angle?" Asked Flutter Shy, looking at him in a confused exspression. Angle, then pointed at the object that was now getting dangerously close. Flutter Shy shrieked as she saw the object coming out from the sky, as it looked like it was going to land on top of them. Every pony looked up as well, as they all paniced, getting up from their flanks. Storm Spirit then spun around them, creating a small tornado, lifting them all up, and getting them out of harms way. The big ship then landed near the picnic, as it tor out some trees, and dirt, from the ground and flew all over the area.

Storm Spirit then slowed down the speed of the small tornado, as it jently placed the mane six on the soft grass. Angle was hugging on to Flutter Shy's neck, as she was shaking, in fear, of what just occurred. Storm Spirit then stared at the ship, as smoke was coming out from it, from the landing. Twilight got up slowly, a little dizy from the tornado, and walked up next to Storm Spirit, "What... is that..." awed Twilght. "It's a small battle ship. Clearly, it was under attack by something..." Answered Storm Spirit, looking at the bite marks, made by a massive creature. A big door hatch, from behind the ship then flung open, with a loud clank. Out of the ship, came six green armored ponies, that was closely relaited to Dagger's, as well as their helmets, running out with a another pony behind them, that was wearing dark moss green color armor, came out giving out orders. " I want a plasma grenade launcher at the top! I want the bolt guns, hidding in the rubble! And a sniper at a safe distance!" Yelled out the dark green armored pony, who was barking out orders, through his static helmet. A pony was carring, a mechanical claw on his back, as it was carring a bulky gun that had six rotating barrels in it, then managed to clim on top of the ship, with sucktion cups under his hoofs. Three other ponies, that held the same mechanical claws, as the other did, was holding another big bulky gun, except they had big clips that could fire rockets out of. While the last pony, was holding a thin rifle, that was glowing blue, giving off some steam, then vanished with a cloaking mechanism. As for the sergent, who was the dark green armored pony, joined with his soldiers, hiding in the rubble waiting to strike.

Storm Spirit was confused, as he then looked up in a far distance, seeing a small dark black object. Krystal, and Dagger, had finnaly made it to where Storm Spirit was, and were looking at him, then at the ship, then at the sky, not being able to see anything unusual. Krystal then dashed twords the dark geen armored pony, as he was crouching with his hand gun, in his hoofs. The sergent then caught his eyes on the light blue pony as she was trotting right twords him, then gave her a hoof signal, stopping her, and telling her to hide in the rubble.

The dark space dragon was getting awfully close, as it had giant wings slowly flapping, twords the crashed landed ship. The dragon was four storeys high, and had it's neck hiding under it's flat, upside down crescent shaped head, as on the sharp tips of the crescent, where big horns creating that crescent shape. It's scales were sticking out jagged, like rocks on the ground. It's arms were big and buff, almost like Tant's arms, except the oposite shapes. It's claws were a bit flat, and razored, making them to look like for short time digging, or to cut through stuff. It had short stubby legs, and a tail with a club at the end of it. The dragon then closed it's wings going back on its back, disapearing into it's skin, and made loud sniffing sounds, searching for the ponies, it was hunting for. The dragon's small yellow eyes, showing no pupils, like Storm Spirit's, darted around the ship as it was looking for its prey. The dragon then roared with its, small mouth, showing its sharp teath the size of a twelve inch thick pencils. "OPEN FIRE!" Shouted the green armored pony, as he fired at the dragon first, having the bullet bounce right off it's scales. The ponies with their bolt guns then opened fire at the dragon, as their weapons of mass destruction, made loud thundering booming sounds, deafening if one was too close to it. The dragon turned twords the ponies, that were opening fire at it, and slowly walked twords them. Then a green armored pony then fired it's plasma grenade weapon at the beast, as it's scales were melting away. The dragon let out a painful loud roar, as it then turned to the attacker, and swung it's mighty arm at the ship, close to where the pony had fired. Suddenly one of the ponies that was holding it's bolter, had managed to fire on the back side, of where the plasma had melted the part of the dragon's flesh. The dragon then turned it's masive hulky body to the other shooter, then quick stomping its way to the new attacker. Storm Spirit then flew right behind the dragon's head and launched two of his electrical ropes, onto the beast's horns, and riding him, "Woah! There, big fellow!" shouted Storm Spirit, joyfully as he was riding the beast, on the dragon's wide back. The dragon then shook it's head now busy with Storm Spirit's pulling, as it tried to swipe Stom Spirit off his back, but couldn't reach him. A fast lazer shot then was fired at the dragon's eye, then made a clicking noise after it faded away. The dragon's eye poped, with yellow pus coming out of it, and cried as it roared up into the air, out loud, "RRRRRROOOOOUGH!" bellowed the beast, as it was still being fired by the three bolters, and by a hand gun. The dragon then smashed his head down to the ground, getting Storm Spirit flying off, of the dragon's back side, of the head. Dagger then came out charging with his big knife, and slammed his blade, into the dragon's forehead, as it was raising it's head back to it's hight. The dragon was pushed to the ship and crashed, it's back onto it. It's forehead then opening up, as it's scales fell off, reveiling an orb, from one of the Zenoids. "Zenoids..." Whispered Dagger, as he was in his position after he smack dabbed his blade, at the beast. The dragon then got back up slowly and walked twords Dagger, as he readied his knife, as well as he rose his left hoof, up in the air, then slamming it down on the ground, when the dragon was rampaging, close to Dagger. The draggon was frozen in its own time, enough for a shot, from where the well hidden sinper was, as for Dagger, to leap up into the air with all his might, and strike with his heavy blade at the orb. The orb was struck, but not yet showing any cracks, as Dagger then landed on his hoofs, and trotted in a safe distance to watch the seven seconds, pass by. The dragon then unfroze, still rampaging, as the orb then cracked, and the dragon managed to trip, from pain from the orb, and fell down on the ground chest first. Dagger then walked up to the dragon, and raised his blade up in the air, and struck the orb, even harder than before, as the orb then broke totally wide open, being left as shards of glass on the dirt, of where the ashes were left, from the ship. The dragon died with its small mouth wide open, as the wind all of a sudden picked up, and blew the draggon into dust, after already being dead for a millenia of years ago.

The sniper then reappeared itsself, next to Dagger, as the pony on top of the wreaked ship slid down, from where the dragon made a big dent, and the three and one dark armored pony, came out from behind the rubble, made by the ships' landing, along with Krystal, as they all cheered at Dagger for putting an end to the draggons, rage. "Nice blade work on that knife of yours, mister...?" Spoke the dark green pony as he removed his helmet to his side, as well as others did, except the sniper, who remains to be mysterious. Then the sergent then eyed on Dagger's knife, and notice that it wasn't any ordinary knife, "By the power of Mai Sight... Is that really?..." said the supprised sergent as he pointed his hoof at the weapon in awe, "Yes... yes it is. Why? I know most of us don't even belive in the strength and power from Mai Sight..." Spoke Dagger, in a suspicious manner. "Thats because I am actualy one of his disciples, of the great Mai Sight!" Spoke the sergent pridefully as he then looked at Dagger, then now removed his own helmet. "I see..." Dagger then looking at him in the eye, still unasure of him, and his intentions. They both just looked at each other for a long moment, then Krystal broke the quite time, "All right you lover boys! Listen up! I would like to know who you guys are, and what squad you guys are, and tell me your names!" Said Kryistal, as she then spoke in her military voice, and got the sergent to jump alittle. The sergent then stood high, and raised his hoof to his left chest and spoke in his military tone, "Sergent Razor! Ma'am, sir! Reporting!" The sergent's skin color was a beach sand color, and his mane was coffie brown. The three grunt ponies, where one was grey, and had a blue mane, the other was light red, with a yellow white mane, and the last one, was pale white, with brown hair as well. " Grunt Bill Bow, ma'am sir!" Said the grey pony, holding his right hoof, to his left chest, "Grunt Mic Quick, ma'am sir!" shouted the light red pony, as he as well, held his right hoof to his left side of his chest, "Grunt Silver, reporting ma'am sir!" quickly speacking the pale pony, who looked nervous, in his young high voice. The pony who lept off the ship then did the same as the other four were doing, and removed his helmet, his skin was a light coffie color, and his mane was black as the darkness, then spoke in a deep voice, kinda like Big Mac's voice, "Demolition Dirk, ma'am sir!" he said with confidence. The last pony had already put his light weight sniper rifle away, on his back hanging, but did not remove his helmet, or put his own hoof on his chest, then spoke coldly through his helmet, with some static, "Sniper specialist... X... reporting... ma'am sir..." Spoke the anonymous pony, who just stood there looking at Krystal. The sergent then leaned in to Krystal's ear, before she would go and smack him aross the face, getting him straitened out, "Don't mind him, lieutenant, we've already tried every thing to make him straiten out... It must be, that he is missing his family... Thats all." Spoke Razor, trying to calm her down. "I see... well then, lets introduce you guys to my friends..." Spoke Krystal leading them in a two single filed line, as they walked to mane six, Dagger, and Storm Spirit.


	6. Chapter 6 The Choices We Make

Dagger's End

Chapter 6

The Choices We Make

In Celestia's throne, stood Princess Luna, standing where her stister would normal take in command, of her kingdom. In front of Luna was the dark colored pony, with his military uniform on, bowing down at Luna, until Luna commanded him to rise. "General Scythe, I know what you have done... and what you did, was simply out of the question..." Spoke Luna, being merciful to the stallion. Scythe, just stood there, standing tall and showing no fear, but he knew what was going to happen. "My sister is away on royal duties, and she has instructed me to demote you, to sergent major of the Secret Forces of Equestria..." said Luan, Scythe was shock from what he had just herd, and spoke a little in fear, having not wanting to argue with the princess, "B-B-but your highness... I did what I had to do... the casualties on my men, was a mistake! And I didn't mean for this to happen! If you can give me one more chance... I can set things right, your highness." Luna looked around the room, feeling sorry for him, as he begged for forgiveness. "I am sorry sergent Scythe, I didn't want to do this myself, but breaking one of the pony regulations here in Equestria, is forbidden . Be thankful that I do not have to bannish you to the moon, or the sun, if you were to kill any of those ponies, who are not from our world." Said Luna, "But they are not ponys, like us! They could be sending an invasion force, of some sort! And use our planet as a base!" Snapped Scythe, pleading, "Sergent Scythe... do I have to demote you to corpral?" Spoke Luna, looking in rage, at Scythe, but still trying to keep her graceful voice. Scythe, just let out a sigh, bowed, and then left the room.

Scythe, was in his office clearing his desk, full of military antiques, as he carefully placed them in a box. He looked at the last object that was on his desk, which was a picture of him, as a filly, on his father's back, waving a flag that symbolized Eqestria, during a parade, after the first war against the griffon kingdom, came into a halt. Suddenly Scythe's assistant came openning the door, that then slammed into the wall, as spoke to Scythe, talking to him as if he was still in charge of the whole operation, "Sir! Seven more life forms have landed on our world, this time with a crashed landed ship!" "Yea? Well not my problem anymore now, son..." Spoke Scythe, as he picked up his box, and headed to the door, next to where his assistant was. "But sir, the invasion? The attacks that could occur... This cannot happen to us! You are the only pony here in this base, who knows how to deal with new creatures, that come to our planet!" Panniced the assistant. Scythe just looked behind him, through the white hallways with many doors, and said depressenly, "Unless you have the suit, that I had asked for thirteen years ago, theres really nothing I can do, son. Now if you'll excuse me I have an escort waiting for me out side our base..." The assistant then searched through his papers that he was holding, as they flew around him to the floor, and then he found it... and was shocked, to see the blue prints. "Um sir?..." Said the assistant "What?" Spoke the tired dark stallion, as he turned around, looking at his, used to be, assistant. "I know I didn't tell you this sooner... But... It's ready for launch..." The assistent said, as he quickly walked to his demoted boss, and gave him the papers. Scythe then snached the papers out from his hoofs, then looked at the papers slowly, and carefuly reading the papers, "...You couldn't have told me this sooner?" Calmly speaking the pony, in anger. "S-s-sorry sir! But there are a lot of other things that have also been invented, some of them being the inventions, that you asked to be made, and others being inventions for the good of Equestria." Said the stuttering assistant, "Well, now... Let me get my toys, out of my toy box... And then I'll pay a visit to my escorts, and show them my new toys..." Said Scythe, smiling, as he thought of revenge, hatred, for Dagger. Scythe then made a quick detour, to a door near by him, having the assistant following him.

Scythe then turned on the lights, and in front of him of what he saw, gave him an unsettling smile, "Well I'll be dipped in corn syrup... Its ready..." Said Scythe wispering, to himself. "Forget the plans to build a ship, for Dagger and his friends... This is now personal... And for the good of Equestria..." Scythe speaking to his assistant, as he walked slowly to the big dark, object, gazing at it's strength, and power that the suit can carry.

Lieutenant Krystal, and sergent Razor were looking at a hologram map, indicating the star systems, on Twilight's table, in the library. Who as in the library, was Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Flutter Shy, sergent Razor's squad, Tank, Dagger, Silvy being next to Dagger, Storm Spirit, and Shinning Aromor who of which was in invited, by his sister, as all the ponies in the room looked, and stood, at the map, as the map came to life, seeing planets spinning very slowly on their axis points. Krystal was then done talking to sergent Razor, and spoke to all the ponies in the room, "Ok, thanks to sergent Razor's squad, AKA squad 'take out', was able to slow down most of the large mass of Zenoid forces, that were following them, by a near by planet that was at war with another force of civilized race." All the ponies just looked up to Krystal, with hopes that their planet was to be safe. "But sadly, they brought a friend with them, and that probably gave our cover away... Leaving uncountable numbers of Zenoids, to know our location." Said Krystal dully. "When are the Zenoids, gunna arrive?" said Shinning Armor, as Krystal put a hoof on her chin, calculating the distance from their planet, from the Zenoids current location, "I think they might arrive her, no later than five to seven days... Depending on which planet they waste their time on invading, as they carry more creatures and other civilized races, twords us..." Krystal said, looking back to Shinning Armor, who showed a serious face expression. "Then I better tell this to the princess, and warn them on the oncoming danger, that is heading our way." spoke Shinning Armor. Krystal just shook her head, and looked back at Shinning "Unless your kind, is advanced enough, to create lazers for war, your going to have a tough time with what ever the Zenoids bring on their little field trip. As well as our own kind, fighting for them, as they are being possessed." Dagger then stated bluntly "Is there by any chance that this world of your's, have any other allies, or that is willing to stand and fight? Because we're preaty screwed, if you only have just your 'Canter-what-not' guards, fight for this war. Who are not going to be experienced enough to fight along side with us, with new creatures at their door steps." Dagger speaking to Shinning. Shinning then thought for a moment, looking at the room, full of books, then coming to a conclusion, "We can probably call for help, from the Griffon Kingdom... and from the Krystal Kingdom... And maybe... just maybe... We can make some sort of an alliance with the Changelings." Twilight gasped when she herd this, and trotted near to Shinning, "You can't possibly, be thinking the Changelings, will help fight along our side, against the Zenoids!" Shouted Twilight, as she stomped her hoof on the floor, after encountering with Queen Chrysalis. "Even if they joined us, they might find the time to strike all of Equestria, or even part sides with the Zenoids, if they even come to that!" Shinning Armor then put a hoof on his sister's shoulder, "Even if they, didn't want to join us, they would have to understand that they cannot fight the Zenoids alone." Dagger then walked up to Twilight, as Silvy was following him closely, "And the Zenoids will not want to ally with any other race. I mean com'on, they can take control of who ever, and when ever they want. There will not be a day, that they partnership with anybody." Said Dagger, reassuring Twilight. "Then its settled then... Shinning, can you tell your princess of the situation, of you have just discovered, and Twilight can you explain to me this 'elements of harmony' to me?" Krystal said, as Twilight nodded, and walked up next to Krystal was. Shinning wasted no time to saying any good bys, and trotted off, to send out word. Dagger then walked up to Rainbow Dash, as she rested her shoulder, up against a wall, "How are you holding up?" asked Dagger, "I'm doing just fine. I'm now supprised about that swor-, Knife! Of yours that you used to hit that big dragon! And used that bracelet of yours too! That was sweet! Hey do you think I can hold your knife? I want to see how heavy it is." Asked Rainbow, now looking at the big blade on Dagger's back, "Sure, but I got to warn you, it's preaty heavy... Some of my kind is able to hold this battle weapon, but I can hold it as if it was a hammer for a tool." Dagger then placed it on the floor infront of him, then backed away giving Rainbow a chance to pick it up. Rainbow then cracked her neck, and used her front hoofs, as she leanded in to pick it up. Rainbow Dash couldn't even budge the massive weapon, as she tried with all her might, then flapping her wings when trying to pick it up again in the air this time. "UGH! This-thing! Is... So... Heavy!" Rainbow Dash, grunting, as she used all her force to even push it, but budged nothing. "Yea, Mai Sight's knife was desighed to do extensive, amount of damage, to his enemies, punnishing them, who ever dares to go against him, before he disapeared." Chuckled Dagger as he looked at the pegasus, trying all her might to lift it up. Rainbow then finnaly gave up, and Dagger then picked it up off the ground, like it was a toy to him, and placed it on his back. Rainbow then swipped her hoof across her face, wiping off any sweat on her, "heh... you know for a pony of your size, your actually preaty tough, if you can pick it up, lickety split." Dagger then blew a small blush, as he was being complimented by Rainbow, the fastest pony of Equestria. "Thanks, but now I need to go to Krystal, and think things through a bit." As Dagger left Rainbow's side, Rainbow just kepting eyeing on him, as he left, "He's actually preaty cool... For a stong pony..." said Rainbow under her breath. Dagger then walked up to Krystal, as Twilight had just finnished, explaining the elements of harmony. "Krystal, do you think we should consider... You know... leaving this planet? Not endangering the lives of this world?" Dagger speaking to Krystal, not wanting to drag the war on their peacful planet, "Well, we can't just build a ship, to get off this planet, with rocks and twigs here. And even if we do, the Zenoids would come here, after noticing that their dragon of theirs was killed. And they would focus on our kind more, than their race." Krystal then looked behind Dagger, noticing that Rainbow was looking at Dagger, as Rainbow then pretended that she was looking else where. Krystal looked back at Dagger, and smiled "Don't worry... A kind like her, will most likely will survive in a war." As Krystal then patted his shoulder, "Wh-what?" Said Dagger supprised, and blushed only very lightly, as he looked at RD then looked back at Krystal as she was already walking away from him, leaving Dagger with a confused exspression.

The sun had settled down a little, leaving an orange and purple light in the sky. Silvy was just happily trotting around, Ponyvill, as she looked at all the ponies, finnishing their shopping. As she then saw three fillies, that were the cutie mark crusaders, that were advertising about their crusaders' club. "Hey girls!" Said Silvy cheerfuly greeting them, already now knowing them for a few days, "Hi, Silvy!" Said Sweetie Bell, as well, as the other two did, "What's up Silvy!" "How ya do'n?" said Scoots and Apple Bloom, "I'm just fine girls." Said Silvy happily. "Thanks again for the helping, getting my sister's store up and running, after that line of customers came by!" Said Sweetie Bell, giving Silvy a smile, "Well, now that I'm hear Sweetie Bell, your sister got me here, to tell you that supper is ready." Said Silvy as she smiled happily at Sweetie, "Awww... Ok... Bye girls!" Said Sweetie as she followed Silvy. All of a sudden the ground had shook in front of the two girls, and both of them turned their heads to see, a big mechanical, machine, that looked like a dark black armored pony, standing on it's hind legs. On the right of the machine, in it's hoof was holding a big sword, on where the edges of the sword shown blue, electric current, running around the edge, and on the left shown on the other hoof, held nothing. "Your coming with me!" Said the giant dark pony, speaking through a voice box of some sort, with a bit of an echo sound, where Scythe was in control of the machine, that he was speaking into. The giant pony then swept up the two, with his free hoof, and keeping them from escaping with the sword, held to their necks. The two screamed as they were being carried, as Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were stunned, and then trotted off, to Twilight's library.

As the two finnaly reached the library, the bursted open the door, and headed twords Twilight, who was speaking to Krystal. The two young fillies just made loud, panicked sounds, at the two mares, then finnaly said together, "Sweetie Bell, and Silvy, have been captured!" Shouted the two. "Captured by what?" Asked Krystal, confused in the situation. "It was a big, huge, pony!" Said Apple Bloom, out loud, enough for every pony,who was still here, in the library to hear, "Standing on its, back legs! And was carring a sword!" Said Scootaloo, trying to calm down, not showing any fear, but it was too much for her to handle. Twilight then looked to Krystal, "Could that be one of your kinds?" asked Twilight, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not quite sure..." replied Krystal, then putting a hoof, on her chin, rubbing it. "Dagger, Tank! I think we should take a look at the situation, ourselves." commanded Krystal as she was heading to the door, leaving Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo behind. "Twilight, make sure these two don't leave your sight." Spoke Krystal, speaking to Twilight, "Don't worry about the girls, just get Sweetie Bell, and Silvy back." Said Twilight, as she put a hoof on Apple Bloom's back, comforting her, as she was in shock.

Krystal, Dagger, and Tank were walking around Ponyvill, as the sun finnaly went down, showing darkness, and a few stars, in the sky. The three of them then spot Sweetie Bell, and Silvy, surrounded by several dark suited ponies, that they have fought before. "Not these guys again..." Said Dagger, rather dully, "Again?" Asked Krystal, "Yea, these guys, picked the best time to fight, at near by a shack." asnwered Dagger, "And dey have attacked me, as well..." Spoke the big, hulky, Tank, "My story is similar, too you guys." Krystal also, leaving a comment. "Well I guess, now you can say we have a common foe..." Dagger said to the two. A large black pony figure then hopped off, of one of Ponyvills' buildings, and landed behind Dagger, Tank, and Krystal, leaving the ground to shake a little, druring the land. Three of the ponies, then turned around, to what was behind them, Krystal, and Dagger were not supprised to see a figure, being the size of Tank's height, but instead showed angry faces, knowing that this big machine made pony, was responsible, for the kidnap of Silvy and Sweetie Bell. "Yep, totally not one of our kinds..." Said Krystal, speaking lowly. "You space freaks, are not going to invade our home..." Spoke Scythe, inside the big robot pony, holding the sword of his, firmly together, with both of his giant mechanised pony hoofs. "We come in peace! Put your weapon down... And we may talk..." Growlled Tank, showing determination, of ripping the big pony, into pieces. The big dark pony then pointed the tip, of the blade, at the three, while holding it high in the air, getting ready to attack, "Over my dead pony hide..." said Scythe, in his big dark suit, then charged at the three. Tank then pushed Krystal, and Dagger out of the way, and charged, with his ape like massive body, trotting to the big pony figure. Both of them were then close enough to strike. Tank, timing his arms to swing with great might, swung his arms, but hitting nothing, but thin air. The dark pony, dogging the ape like pony arms, and took a quick side step, and swung his electrifying sword, on to Tank's middle side. Tank fell on the ground hard, as if he had tripped on something, and yelled out in pain, "RAAAAAGH!" bellowed Tank. Tank was trying to get up on his hoofs, quickly, but was in a lot of pain, from the cut and the shock from the electricity. The dark pony was then raising his big sword in the air, ready to end Tank, but then looked to his side to see that Dagger, had lept up in the air with his big, bulky knife, coming right at him, as he then chainged the swords' position, into a blocking move. 'cling!' the two swords made, and then 'zzzzzzzzt' as Dagger was being shocked by the sword, then was blown away from the shock, back next to Krystal, as she left Dagger on the ground, and charged swiftly, to the big dark pony. Tank then was up and ready, and grabbed on the shoulders of the big dark pony, as then the pony then bent down, making Tank being on top of his back. Krystal was then flying to Tank's face, and pointing two spears at him, then quickly pointed them away, avoiding any of the sharp objects from killing him, as she then crashed into Tanks face, and the two were off of the big pony's back. The big, dark pony then stood up tall, noticing Dagger charging at him, as he they both swung their swords at each other. The two engaged each other in a sword fight combat, as Dagger was being shocked shortly, with each collide, from the two blades, quickly shrugging off the pain. Krystal was on top of Tank's big face, as she then turned her head, looking at the side part of the body, where the wound was. Tank then opened his eyes seeing Krystal on his nose, and then Krystal looked at him "You gunna be alright?" Said Kryistal, checking to see, if he can carry on the fight. " I was just getting warmmed up..." lowly growling Tank, as he grabbed Krystal like a cat, holding on to her back, and placing her gently on the ground. "Good boy... now lets take out mister, darkly dressed, grim reaper over there, out!" Said Krystal, intimidating Tank to charge into the big pony figure. Dagger was taking a beating from the shock, and was smoking as he kept his ground, while Scythe kept on striking, on the unlimited energized red armored pony, "For a creature that looks like a stallion... Your made of some tought stuff..." spoke Scythe, as he held his sword on Dagger's bulky knife, as he was getting a long shocking experience, then raised his right mechanical hoof, in the air, and punched Dagger in the face, sending him flying, to three seprate vegetable, carts, "But not quickly enough to dogge my attacks..." chuckled Scythe, stading back up, in his machine, in his full hight. Tank then wrapped his huge arms, around the other big pony, and then picked him up off the ground, squeezing him, "You should pick on someone, your own size... As I do..." Said Tank, as he was busy squeezing him tightly. The dark pony then turned his blade around, desprately pointing it behind him, twords Tank's flank side, and repeatedly stabbing him. Tank then released the dark pony, putting a huge hoof on the wound, as the big figure pony was then set free, "Well, then... let me finnish where I started..." as he then slowly walked up to Tank, as Tank was limping away from the dark giant pony, then instantly Krystal then dashed between the big pony's long legs are, and spun arround like a top with two elecrtic spears, hitting against the sides of the legs, underneath the dark pony. Electric sparkes flew around the strikes being made by the spears, as the spears inflicted no damage of any sort. The dark pony then aimed his blade down, stabbing into the lifeless ground, as Krystal then skipped, and hopped around dogging the stabs. Krystal then high tailed it out from underneath the dark giant, leaving the big pony to look around where Krystal was, thinking that she was hiding behind his big legs. Then turned his head to find Dagger, coming out from a pile of wreaked carts behind him. Dagger then through several tomatos at the big figure, making sure to blind Scythe's view, then quickly raised his hoof up in the air, and slamming it back down on the ground, leaving the giant pony defensless for seven seconds. Soon, some of the normal pony sized, dark ponies, then trotted to assist the bigger dark pony, with their electric spears. Dagger then striked, on to one of the closest dark ponies and cut him in half, leaving blood squirting out from the veins. Then he spun around once, cutting three of the dark armored ponies, below the gut, and they all three fell motionlessly on the cold hard ground. There was then four dark ponies left, guarding Sweetie Bell, and Silvy, as Dagger found his chance to save the two. Dagger then ran to the four dark ponies as they, the dark ponies, charged as well. Dagger then flung one of the electrifying spears, that was near by him and grabbing it with his bare hoof on the sharp end of it, and launched it at one of the other dark ponies, then swung his mighty blade at the defensless dark pony. Two left standing dark ponies, then both trotted circling around Dagger, then striked Dagger on the shoulders, each hitting on the same time, on each opposite side. Dagger grunted a little, after the shock, then swung his mighty blukly blade to one dark pony then the other, with one great swing. Dagger then walking up to the two girls, as Silvy then was hopping up, and down repeatedly, as she said joyfully, "You saved us! You saved us! Dad would be so proud- LOOK OUT!" screeched Silvy, who was worried sick for her brother, as Dagger was not aware of the big blade, coming from the dark machine built pony, as he was struck on the shoulder, and knelt on his hoofs. Silvy, then was picked up off the ground by the big, beaten up pony, "Surrender and bucking die! Ya little runt!" yelled Scythe, through his mic, after picking another fight from Tank again. Dagger had just about enough from this guy, and coverd his left shoulder with his right hoof for a second, leaving him defensless shortly, and then quickly he picked up his blade, and launched it to the part of the body, of the machine, straight through the place where Scythe was, leaving a big splash of blood. Scythe let out a quick short gasp, and had died, leaving the machine to drop Silvy. As Silvy had fallen safely on the ground, another part of the dark giant pony, was falling off. It was the arm that was still holding the sword, as the sword itself was heading straight towards Sweetie Bell's head. Sweetie Bell just froze in fear, as she screemed, in her cute high pitched voice. Silvy then pounced to were Sweetie was, pushing her out of harms way, leaving a terrible loud zapping noise, and a terrible sound of flesh being cut. "UGH!" Sreemed Silvy, as Dagger ran twords her quickly "NO!" Dagger yelled, as Tank ran up to Silvy, who was in a lot of terrible pain. The big sword was in the center of Silvy's body, as it shocked her and making her to shake uncontrollably. Tank immediately, pulled the big sword out of Silvy, as she was gasping desperately for air. Dagger rolled her over, carefully not letting her feel anymore pain, than she is aleady experiencing. "B-b-brother?" spoke softly, as blood was exiting Silvy's mouth, was looking up into Dagger's eyes, as Dagger removed his helmet quickly, as she was looking tired. "Silvy... I'm so sorry..." Spoke Dagger, as he let her sister rest her head, on one of his front hoofs, and his other on her chest, trying to cover the wound. "Don't be... it had to be done... Daggy" Said Silvy, as her voice was lowering a little. Sweetie Bell, just looked at Dagger and Silvy, confused to how she should approach the two, as she started to tear up, feeling like this was her fault. "Please Silvy... Stay with me... Krystal!... Krystal!" Dagger shouted out for aid, as Krystal was rushing to help his fallen sister. Krystal then examined the large wound, noticing it was too big, and that it took out all three of her hearts, that she used to have. "... Its' not good... It cut right through her three heart sections... And bringing her to a near by medical attention facility, would be pointless..." Said Krystal sadly, as she too was tearing up for her friend. "No... No... Thats not true... We've gotta help her!" Said Dagger begging and hoping for his sister to pull through. "Daggy... promise me... p-promise me, that you'll s-study the prophecy, that will occur shortly, in these final days, of our kind." Spoke Silvy as she was running out of time, "But sister... the prophecy is nothing, but a myth..." said Dagger, holding her sister's hoof, as she had placed it on his cheek, "No... it is... true... this... this is the planet... the planet, where the prophecy stated, where our kinds' last battle will happen... the last war..." Silvy spoke as she was breathing slowly, "Please Daggy...please..." "I will... Silvy... I will..." Spoke Dagger answering to Silvy, as he shed tears across his face. "I'll say hello for you... to mom, and dad for you Dagger... And please... please... don't let the Zenoids... take over this wonderful world of theirs..." said Silvy as she was running out of time, "I won't allow them to take it Silvy, I promise." Said Dagger, briefly. Silvy, then looked at Krystal, then at Tank and smiled at the three, as her eyes, were half open, "I, have... served... my...cause..." Silvy then was quite, as her eyes were left closed, and no more words came out of her mouth any more. Dagger then placed his forehead on to Silvy's head, as he cried. A light shower of rain then occured, as Tank, Krystal, and Sweetie Bell just looked at the sad, sad stallion, wishing his sister would come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Dagger's End

Chapter 7

The Prophecy

It was a beautiful day, as the wind was blowing softly in the air. A burial was going on, on top of a hill, as Dagger, Twilight, as well as the rest of the gang, including Razor's squad, were around the grave having Silvys' body, on a well made bed made out of hay. Dagger looked at Silvy, who looked like she was fast asleep, in her hay made bed, as Dagger looked very depressed when he walked up, to the deep pit grave, and looked down checking making sure everything was in place. In the grave pit, had a nicely stacked, piles of wood at the bottom. Dagger pulled out a bottle of oil, and poured all it's contents out into the pit. Then Dagger walked back, slowly from his sister's grave pit. Storm Spirit, then came up to Dagger, and comforted him, with a pat on the back and trying to give Dagger a smile. But Dagger was not in the mood, Instead he just held tight onto Silvy's book, that was the information about the prophecy, and looked at her sister's body resting on the bed. "Your sister may not have known how to fight Dagger... But she had great heart, having saved the life of a young child to live on..." Said Storm Spirit, as he patted him on the back gently, then walked away slowly from him, leaving him to his thoughts. Dagger was really depressed, not only could he and his friends could be the last of their kinds, but Dagger was now left alone, with no other family members to go to... One of Razor's squad members, then lowered Silvy into the pit, as another squad member tossed a torch with a bright green fire. Silvy's body was getting closer and closer to the fire, as she still looked like she was asleep. Dagger just looked at her, as they lowerd her slowly. Krystal was doing her best not to show any emotion, but it was too much to handle, as she kept her right hoof on her left side of her chest. Tank just looked down, and closed his eyes, softly as he prayed. Twilight and her friends, were just sad as well, as Rarity had a handkerchief up to her face, scince Sweetie Bell's life was just saved by a worthy hero, and not forgetting how big of a help she was to her shop. Sweetie Bell, was next to her sister, crying quietly, and then looked up to her sister, "Rarity... why... why, did she had to go..." Said Sweetie Bell, as she spoke quietly, speaking to her sister, "Oh, my dear Sweetie Bell... Sometimes, ponies take their chances, to save for the ones that they care so much... Sometimes... Not even noticing that they, themselfs are in any danger..." Said Rarity, as she pulled her sister closer for a hug, "I should have warned her... I should have said something as she was trying to save me!" Said Sweetie Bell, as she was about to burst, into rivers of tears. Rarity then lifted Sweetie's head up softly, and spoke, "Even if you did say something dear, it probably wouldn't be enough..." Sweetie then burried her head into her sister, and sobbed, "I know, my dear... I know what you are going through right now..." Spoke Rarity as she wispered, into Sweetie Bell's ear. Finnally Silvy's body then reached the green fire pit, as she then bursted into flames, in an instant. The green fire wasn't like normal fire, and instead it was twice as hot, then normal fire was, as if it was like acid. One of Razor's squad members then poured a bucket, full of water, as the fire then disapeared, leaving nothing behind, not even ash or left over wood, or flesh.

Later, everyone had returned to their homes, as Twilight was walking to her library, as she had her head hung a little low, for she was sad to see a pony, who gave her life to save Sweetie Bell. She entered her library, and looked at Spike, who was sad as well, "How did it go?" Spike asking cautiously, Twilight nodded sadly, "Dagger is now the only family member left from his own kind now... I hope he can handle himself, now with him being alone..." Spike then looked at a picture frame, that had Twilight, Shinning, and her parents, as well as Spike who was just hatched, after Twilgiht had been accepted into magic university. Twilight then rushed for a hug at Spike, "I'm glad your still with me Spike..." "Yea... Me too..." Spoke the two as they hugged each other, hoping nothing horrible will happen to them.

Dagger was in his own room in the Hay and Stay hotel. Dagger, was now sitting at a desk that was next to his bed, as he flipped the pages, that talked about this 'prophecy' that her sister, and some of their kinds, that belived in this 'prophecy'. As he looked through it, and read some chapters quickly, "the prophecy huh?..." Said Dagger, talking to himself, in his own room of the hotel. He noticed that only a third of the book, of the prophecy, actually came ture. "Ah... the end of my kind... 'it is said, by the the god of time, that all of Quantils shall gather, at a peacful world that holds the Mai Sights sheild in it, and that they would save the world, from numerous evil forces, for the last time'..." Dagger then gave some thought into it, as he flipped over the pages over and over again, searching for anything more about the prophecys' predictions. He then looked at the end of the few pages of the book, "Mai Sight's spirit will be one, with another body, when he has died. And will continue to keep on fighting for all that is good. He will carry on the legacy, of being the last of the Quantils." Dagger then looked, at the statement with interests and kept on reading, the pages that would lead to the final days, of the Quantils.

Few days had passed, as another average day in ponyvill. Dagger, and Krystal were together away from Ponyvill, as they fought each other in close combat, practicing. "So, find anything, from that bible of yours?" asked Krystal, gloomily speaking, as she tried to side swipe her hoofs, making Dagger to trip, but Dagger dogged the attack, "All I know is, that the end of our kind, is coming to an end..." said Dagger answering Krystal's question. "Well that sucks... Do you know when?" Aksed Krystal, as she then grabbed Dagger by the armor, of his, "Gugh!" Dagger then twisted Krystal's hoof off, defensively, and pushed it away, "I'm not sure, the book only states about, what is going to happen, not when it happens." Said Dagger, then trying to get back at Krystal. Krystal was too quick for Dagger, so Krystal then saw a chance to strike Dagger's weak spot, "GOUCH!" coughed Dagger, "Easy! This IS just training you know." Said Dagger, as he cought his breath, "Sorry... Its just... I hope the prophecy is wrong, like it was a few times ago..." Said Krystal, reminding her about her family, if she would even possibly be able to even see them, one last time.

Storm Spirit and Rainbow Dash, were racing again, having Rainbow not admitting that she lost, or that Storm Spirit had not admitting that he lost. The two, most of the time, ended their race as a tie. "Ho ho! I'll spirit you away!" Cheered Storm, as he few far side of Rainbow, and struck her with a ball of water that was some how keeping its's shape like a sphere, "Hey! No fair!" shouted Rainbow, as she then flew up to a cloud, and then launched two lighting bolts, from the cloud, and headed to Storm. Storm Spirit, then caught the lighting bolts and flung it down, to the ground, "Thats it young lady! Your grounded! HA HA!" joked Storm Spirit. The two were neck to neck, as they flew in the high sky. Rainbow then hugged a dark strom cloud, and was now flying with it, as she shot more lighing bolts at Storm Spirit. Storm Spirit was then struck, and fell, as if he could never fly, then shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo..." Storm Spirit yelled, as he was falling. Rainbow then thought that she had actually hurt Storm Spirit, and then rushed to his aid. Rainbow Dash was flying as quickly as she could, to save Storm Spirit, then suddenly she didn't see him falling any where any more. Rainbow Dash was puzzled, as she looked around the clouds, and below her. Storm Spirit was just behind a cloud, tip towing to cloud to cloud, as he chuckled to himself, "Meh neh he he he he..." Stom Spirit then sounded off a thunder storm, making Rainbow to jump. "EEEK!" Screeched Rainbow, as she then flew to a cloud, hiding in it. "Ha ha! You blew it! You can get scared after all." Taunted cheerfuly Storm Spirit, as he pointed a hoof at her, "Scared? Me? I was just dogging the attack you were trying to do to me!" "Mhm, hmm... Well, I've caught my breath, back to it!" Said Storm Spirit as he then went back to racing, as Rainbow was right behind him.

Rainbow Dash, and Storm Spirit then stopped to take a break, up in a mountain, as Storm Spirit worked up a sweat, and Rainbow was huffing and puffing, "Woo!... Now that was a race." Said Rainbow as she laid back on a cloud, like it was a bed. "Hmmm..." Said Storm Spirit, looking at the clouds, as he was thinking to himself. "What's wrong?" Asked Rainbow, "Huh? Oh, its quite nothing my dear. Its just theres this prophecy for us Quantils to remember. It was said, that all the remainders of the Quantil ponies, would gather, on a peaceful planet..." Said Storm Spirit,"Oh, never mind... I think its nothing to worry about. After all, the prophecy has been wrong a few times." Said Storm, reasuring her. "Ready for another round Mrs. Dash?" Asked Storm Spirit, as he pointed both of his hoofs, like a 'ladies first' manner. "Your on!" said Rainbow, accepting the challenge, and they both got back up on their hoofs, as Storm then bursted in to a ball of blue electricity, and as Rainbow Dash then readied her wings, as they both then took off in their little race.

Night had come by quickly, as Dagger, Twighlight with her friends, Tank, Krystal, Razors' squad, and Storm Spirit were in Canterlot Court, discussing the situation, with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and the king of the Griffon Kingdom. The four rulers, sat in their own seats, that were high up, as if they were right behind a fort looking down at their enemies. As for Dagger's and Twiligh's gangs, were in their own special seats, below the four rulers in front of them. Celestia then began, "We had made our decision and we think, moving your kind out of our world, would be the best decision we can make for our own kinds' safety. Please don't take this offensively. This is just to keep our world safe from harm." Dagger then rose from his seat, "If I may speak, your highness." asked Dagger, who looked like the leader of his group. "You may..." Said Celestia, "This book..." Dagger pulled a book from his belt across his waist, "is the prophecy, that predicts, where the war would occur..." "And?..." Luna replied, Dagger then gulped his words for a bit, and then continued, "It predicts that the war would happen on a peaceful world... I think the peaceful world, the book predicts, will happen on this world." Luna and Celestia, then looked at each other, then the Griffen king spoke, "So why not ship them to another plannet? Or cast them with magic to do so?" "Because most of our race are immune to your kind of magic... And scince the prophecy predicts, that the war will occur here, I am assuming you have not figured out of how to build a space shuttle of any sort yet?" Asked Dagger looking up at the four rulers, "No... we have not come across such technology yet..." Dagger then sat back down slowly as he was not happy bringing the war onto their planet, after knowing the horrible things that a swarm of Zenoids can do. Twilight then stood, and spoke "Princess Celestia, from what I know, the Quantils can put up a lot, in a fight. Fighting a swarm of Zenoids is the only challenging enemy they have ever come across, as they can take control of a living organism. Their kind will handle this matter though... right?" Said Twilight as she then turned her head to the Quantil group. Krystal then arose from her seat, "Your highness, the Zenoids come in great force of numbers. Our kind have fought against them for centuries, but a prophecy was made by a god, that we do not even know of, and the prophecy has only been about sixty-eight percent correct to its' own predictions. We do not know if this could well be then end, not only of our own kind, but yours as well. We are not even sure about that, as any possiblity. I suggest getting your armies ready, and hope that the worst will pass quickly..." Krystal then sat back down. The Griffen King then twiddled, his claws nervously, as he then turned his head to Celestia. Celestia, then looked at Cadence, "My kingdom is willing to fight for our world, Princess Celestia." Said Cadence, reasuring Celestia, "Mine, will join battle with you, your highnesses..." Replied the Griffon King, bowing his head a little as if it was a nod. "There may not be much to offer, your highness, but it is our war... And we will take full responsibility, for it..." Said Krystal as she stood up from her seat, not returing to it. Princess Celestia, then turned to Shinning Armor, as he came trotting though a door, being late. Princess Celestia, then gave Shinning a look for a conformation, of the situation of the alliance with the Changelings, Zecora's tribes, and the Mules who only lived on the country side of Equestria, "We have all seven tribes that Zecora said that are willing to fight, and the Military Mules will be bringing in the big guns into this war..." Said Shinning Armor, to Celestia. "And the Changelings?..." Shinning just looked down, then back to Celestia, "We lost some of our soldiers to them, and the negotiations with them, didn't go as planed..." "Well why not?" Asked the Griffon King, "They must have thought that you were going to attack them. Am I right?" Said Stom Spirit, "Your actually right. But they also fired a note at us, as they, attacked us. They seem preaty upset with the wedding ceremony at Canterlot..." Said Shinning Armor. "Then maybe we need to pay a visit..." Said Dagger, as he got up, thinking that maybe the Changelings will change their minds, if they went to persuade them. Luna then looked at Dagger, "It might be possible, for them to still join us. But you must becareful with them, for they are not to be trusted." Razor then too, got up and spoke happily, "Well if that goes wrong, my men will take 'em out! He he!" laughed Razor, as he loaded his handgun in the air then back into his holster, and sat back down. "Easy boy, we don't want to lose any more of our kind already." Said Krystal, raising a hoof to Razor. "Tank, as well as myself, can possibly change their minds! Why not send us? We are well, knowledgeable in doing so." Said Storm Spirit as he then floated in the air sitting on a chair made out of stom clouds. "Hes right, Tank and Storm have made some good negotiations before. I think they should give it a try." Said Dagger, "Its settled then... Storm Spirit, and Mr. Tank will try to negotiate with the Changelings once more, as for the rest of us... will make way for war..." Said Celestia, as she rose up from her seat, and dismissed them all in the court room.

It was dark, out side. The Mane six and the remaining Quantils, were making their way to ponyvill, while Storm Spirit, and Tank, were out and about heading to the direction where the Changeling kingdom is. Rainbow Dash then flew next to Twilight, "Ya think they will be alright, and come back with help?" Asked Rainbow, missing her fun friend, Storm Spirit, "I hope so, but then again... I hope not... I don't want to be seeing Queen Chrysalis again..." Said Twilight. One of Razor's stallion soldier, was messing with a small rectangular divise, as his eyes then cought him by, of what he saw, on the little divise, which happens to be a space raidar, "Um... Lieutenant Krystal... You might want to look at this..." Said the green armored pony, who had his helmet on. The whole big group then stopped and tured around to the grunt pony, Krystal then asked, "What is it?" "I... I... I think...I … I think..." "Spit it out already!" Yelled Krystal, as a leader should do its' not responsive messengers, "Sorry, lieutenant... But I think a battle class D battle ship, is appoching near by..." "How far?" Asked Dagger, "Just... over there..." replied, the shock soldier pony, as he pointed a hoof to a big, gigantic space ship, as it was lowering itself on to the trees of the Everfree Forest. The ship was so huge, that it looked like it could potentally land on ponyvill, and crush it as it would land right on top of it. The group then all trotted to the gigantic ship, in the Everfree Forest.

After going through the dark muggy forest of the Everfree Forest. They stumbled before them, the big ship, that looked like it could carry hundreds of ponies. Twilight and her friends gasped when they saw this ship, but the eight Quantil ponies, just stood in awe. Not sure how to aproch, Krystal then walked up to the nearest door, as Dagger followed her, then Rainbow followed Dagger not wanting to show that she was suppried or in fear of anything. "Is it friendly?" Asked Rainbow, who was next to Dagger, "Most likely..." Dagger answered hoping nothing terrible was about to happen when they found out, of who was manning it.

The whole gang, then came out from behinde the trees and bushes, and followed to Krystal, Dagger, and Rainbow Dash. Suddenly in front of Krystal, a door opened up wide, and bright lights had shown itself, blinding most of the group. In the door way shown a huge bulky, stallion in white armor. He carried a huge bulky sheild, and his armor was shaped to look like the pony inside the big hukly armor. His head was coverd by a white helmet armor as well, showing two blue glasses for eyes, on it. Behind him were two more big armored white ponies carring the same big bulky sheilds, they all made the other group of ponies, look puny. The big white armored pony then spoke as if he was speaking though a metal tube, and his voice was loud, making every pony to tremble, except the Quantil ponies, "We are Mai Sights' chosen! And had come to deliver punnishment to the hateful Zenoids!" Krystal stood her ground and looked up at the huge pony who was four times bigger than her, "I am Lieutenant Krystal, what is your current state?" The three big white armroed ponies then looked at each other then back at Krystal, as they answerd in their loud powerful voice, "Our energy level on this ship is low, our crew is in perfect condition, and our fighting spirits for the war that the prophecy states, are more than ready!" Dagger then walked up next to Krystal and spoke to the big white ponies, "So... then that must mean... war is about to come?" asked Dagger, unasure if he really wanted to ask that question, "Indeed, brother... But it will happen on the fourth day... We should be making preperations in the mean time..." Said the armored hulk pony, "Oh yea! More boyz with toys!" Cheered Razor, as then other doors came out with marching normal sized ponies, with their own green armor, as they all carried their own big bolt guns. While other doors, opened with other colorful ponies with their own abilities of their own, as they were moving about, from ponies who control the air just swooped by and zoomed, to very few ponies who ran faster than the wind, to ponies who were set on fire as they walked, to ponies who were strong looking, to ponies with high tech on them, and to ponies who looked totally different like Tank would, and some more different than others. "Sister lieutenant Krystal... We must awaken Mai Sight from his prison..." Echoed the big stallion, at Krystal. Krystal then acknowledged the information as if she already knew about it, but she doesn't, "Thats correct, boys! We ar-" She was then cut off by the other big tall armored white pony, "It is said that the one who posses the great Mai Sight's knife, would be able to lead us to him and freeing him... He would be the key..." Dagger then touched his big bulky knife, that was on his back, wondering if maybe he might be the key to Mai Sight's freedom from disapearence. "I remember reading that... But I wasn't sure if maybe you guys would be the ones to be getting Mai Sight out..." The big stallion then looked at Dagger, "We are his escorts, as well as his body guard, red coated one..." Said the giant stallion. All three giant armored stallions then stomped their way out of the big ship, with their heavy looking sheilds. One after another kept coming out, as other Quantillian ponies, were making pop up, tents, that came out from little cubes. Twilight was amaized by the technology that the Quantillians' possesed, and trotted twords one of the cubes, and poked on it with her hoofs. She spraing up off her hoofs, after she set it off, as the cube then fourmed into a tent, that brightened up with some sort of blue rays running from top to bottom.

Krystal was next to one of the tall armored stallions, and asked the big pony "So who is in charge of your group?" The heavy armored pony slowly turned to her, "Lieutentant Krystal, you are now incharge of the group, until Mai Sight has been freed from his prison, that was made by Opressor." Krystall eyes widen when she herd the terrible name... Opressor...


	8. Chapter 8 negotiations

Dagger's End

Chapter 8

Negotiations

" O-Opressor?..." Asked Krystal, still standing infront of the tall armored stallion, "I thought Dagger took care of him! How is he still alive, after that fight!?" Said Krystal, surprised and scarred to hear that name called, Opressor. "Indeed... Opressor, is a foe capable to cheat even death itself..." Said the tall armored pony, "The prophecy doesn't even say anything about this terrible foe... this... blood bender..." Said the armored pony, carefully choosing his words, "He even strikes fear into my other chosen brothers... But we will be ready to face him, when the time comes..." Continued the armor pony. Krystal then just realize that this war was going to be the most brutal war, that the last of their own kind including Opressor, is going to face. She looked at all the Quantils as whats left of families, friends, and troops and the gifted, as they all prepared their tents, while the younger ones just played around. Krystal was then remembering about her own family, how she could see them doing the same, but sadly she didn't see any single family member of hers from the ship that all the Quantillan ponies, have exited. Krystal's eyes were watering up a bit, but then she stopped her tears from leaving and pulled herself together. "Well... I guess now we'll be having a sort of a three way war... I guess." Said Krystal, talking to the tall stallion, "Indeed..." Replied the heavy armored pony, as he then walked around the perimeter of the camp, leaving big hoof marks on the soft ground, making sure that nothing would harm the last of their kind, as well as the rest of the other big armored white ponies were doing the same. Krystal just looked at the troops, as they made their own seprate camp next to the Quantil ponies who possessed different abilities from their own race, as the troops were not well enough gifted with any sort abilities, kinda like Krystal, as the troops wore green armor, standing for grunts, darker green for sergents, light blue for Major, and some don't wear armor at all and some would would wear the colored armor of dark grey for lieutenant. But Krystal preferred not to wear armor, so that she can show that her speedy smart race, can take more than just a few shots, as some other races would make fun of those who do wear armor of her race, as they envy their speedy quick knowledge. Krystal, then just walked around for a while checking up on every pony, as she saw young fillies of their kind, some playing with their special talents, around them, while others didn't and just ran around playing with other small fillies. Krystal then smiled, to still see at least her race and their kind, are still doing just as fine before the war was getting more serious, back on their home planet Quantillian.

Tank and Storm Spirit were now getting close to the location to the Changelings empire, as they snuck around in the forest. Storm Spirit then poked his head out of some bushes, as for Tank just stood there, as if it was safe. "I say Tank, but could you perhaps at least blend in with the forest?" Asked Storm Spirit as he whisperd at Tank, "Theres no point... We are already being watched..." Tank spoke with his big deep voice, as he then walked over the bushes, that Storm Spirit was hiding in. Storm Spirit then looked behind himself, and saw three bright blue changelings' eyes, as three of them were hiding in the shadows of the forest, looking at Storm Spirit, "Oh! uh... Good day to you fine fellows!" Said Storm Spirit as he then crept away from them, hoping he didn't upset them or cause any attention to himself, as he simply tried to keep his' smile.

Storm Spirit, and Tank, then were walking up to the, abandon looking castle, as they both were out in the open. All of a sudden some small crowds, of changelings were coming towards them, as they all of a sudden stopped. They were now surrounded, by changelings, as each of them hissed, or chirped, as they were looking at the two, and eying them. "Well, seems like this might be tougher than I thougt..." commented Storm Spirit. Tank was not comfortable with the situation, and showed his teeth to the changelings, as he turned his head slowly looking at all the changelings around them, waiting for them to make the move. The changelings just stood there, as they continue on their hissing, and other sounds that would make you feel like your out numbered, times two. The changelings were now slowly moving closer at the two, as they crept low to the ground, getting ready to pounce. Tank, and Storm Spirit were getting into their combat stance, ready to stike at the first target. The changelings' hissing sound got louder, as they got closer, and closer. Suddenly "Stop!" shouted a pony, near by. All the changelings then stopped at their current position, and turned their heads to the pony that commanded them. It was Chrysalis, as she walked towards the two, as the changelings made a path for her, getting out of the way as they dared not to get in her way. "Who are you two and what is your business here?" Spoke the queen of the changelings, Storm Spirit stuttered a little, in response "W-we are here, to negotiate with the changelings to aid us, for a war that will be so devastating, that not even, If I may say her name in this fine lovely land of yours... Princess Celestia, who cannot even handle it, alone." Queen Chrysalis, just looked at the two, and smiled. Then that smile turned into laughter, "HA HA HA HA! Isn't that adorable! HA HA HA HA HA! Princess Celestia, sends her children to do her dirty work, while she sits on that over sized throne of hers!" All the changelings, laughed with their queen, as Storm Spirit, and Tank looked at each other, then Storm Spirit then shrugged his shoulders, confused of the matter, then they both looked back at Chrysalis still waiting for a reply. The changelings' laughter then was slowly coming to a halt, as their queen stopped shortly before them, "First off, what makes you things, think that I would even bother to lift a hoof, for Celestia herself? And two, you two look different than a normal pony would... Care to explain? Or be devoured by my children..." Tank just gave a dirty look, to the queen, while Storm Spirit was just shaking in his 'boots' a little, and then Storm spoke "Yes, yes, quite right... May we take care of this matter indoors? And in private? For this is very important matter, of course." Smiled Storm Spirit, trying to keep on the smile. "Hmmm... I guess we may... But I don't want to see any tricks of any sort... Understand?" Said Chrysalis, "You have our word... Your highness..." Growled Tank. The Two then followed her to the dark gloomy castle, with some green slime on it, as they looked at the features of it.

Twilight and her friends were looking around the camp ground of the Quantils. Flutter Shy was being shy, as usal, as she stuck close to the nearest pony she could think of, which happens to be Rarity. Twilight was looking around the area, as she spot all sorts of wondrous, things such as a almost flat shaped cone object was creating heat, as it glowed, while another object that was like a little toy plane or some sort, was floating in the air, as young Quantil fillies were chasing after it, as they were having fun, Pinkie then joined them in their silly little game of theirs. Suddenly a loud clash, of metal, that caught the five mares' attention, while Pinkie was too busy playing with the young fillies. There was a wall, that stood tall, surrounding the area, while Quantil ponies had tall chairs that they sat on, while some others were flying with their own set of wings while others had some sort of ability to float or fly in the air. Rainbow Dash was hovering over the walls, as it cought her interrest. The other four mares found some other chairs, that would help them to see what was going on beyond these tall walls, "How do you get this thing to even work?" Twilight asking herself, as she looked around for controls around her, as well as their friends were doing the same. "You tap on the bottom of the seat, and it will raise you up." Said a Quantil pony, who yelled out the informaition in a friendly way. In no time the four mares, then did what they were told, and the seats, rose up over the wall's hight, and caught a glimpse of what was happening. The wall surrounded the area so wide, that this game was big enough, for a base ball field, only for the four bases, but not for the field. In this arena, had several Quantil ponies playing a game of some sort. The pony's front hoofs would be replaced with two big cylinder metal machines, while the rear legs would have smaller cylinders, making them to have an uneven posture, having their heads up, while their flank lower than usual. There was even a crystal ball, that looked like you could break it, but the big cylinder metal legs, couldn't possibly crush it. Instead the ball was squishable and slipery, making the ball to roll fast in such rapid speed. The point of the game was that the ball coundn't hit your hind legs, and if it did you would be out of the game, and even for those who did not played fair, the hind legs cylinders, would buzz and light up, indicating it has been hit. As the ball was being hit by their huge masive legs, and bouncing uncontrollably off the walls, hitting other gamers, the ball then launched up towords the air, then bounced off on to Twilight's head, "Gah!" the ball then fell right back down in the arena, as other pony players raced to it, and one of them spacked the ball, having the ball ricochet off the wall then went towards the opponets' hind back legs. The small cylindar then vibrated and lit up, in such crazy effects, as the pony who was caught lost, and made its way to a waiting area, in the arena. "This game looks incredible! I have got to try it!" Said Rainbow with enthusiasm, "I have seen enough, the same! RD! Wait for me now!" Said Apple Jack as she lowered her tall seat to the ground.

In as room, of the castle of the changelings, Storm Spirit was just about finnished with the explaining about their Quantilian race, and the situation of the war that would happen in four days. "And you see, your highness. That is why we, and my good fellow Tank here, need all the help we can possibly get! Or shall I just blow a storm cloud over your head?" Said Storm Spirit, trying to flirt, but mostly joke as well with Chrysalis. Chrysalis, was on top of an old bean bag shaped object, as she then chuckled "Hm hm hm hm hm... I see... So even if I help Celestia win this war, I would be doing you the favor?" Asked Chrysalis, as she kept a hoof close to her mouth, "Why yes! Indeed! Couldn't happen to a nicer race!" Cheered Storm Spirit. Tank was just standing, not keeping his guard down, for a split second. "I guess now you can say that we could potentially, 'blow them away!'" joked Storm Spirit, as he then made wind come from out of his mouth heading towords Chrysalis, as her mane flew gently in the breeze. Chrysalis was amused by Storm Spirits jokes, and then she then looked at him at such gaze, "Well, now mister Storm... You have now proven why I should fight for your... what are your kind called again?" Tank answered for Storm Spirit, as he was not impressed of the situation, "Quantillians..." Chrysalis just looked at Tank, then back to Storm Spirit, "Yes... Quantillians... Send word to Princess Celestia, that I will aid this matter, but make sure she knows that I am not doing if for her sake..." Storm Spirit, then wiped the sweat off his forehead as he listened to the queen. "Well said! I shall make way with haste!" said Storm Spirit cheerfully. Tank, and Storm Spirit then trotted out of the room, exiting the room. Chrysalis, just laid there, on the bean bag, and smiled, "Hmmm... wonder if there will be enough time to conquer all of Equestria, after the war... hm?" Chrysalis then turned her head to a portal, that then opened, " Sombra... what do you think my darling?" Smoke just poured out of the portal, then King Sombra's laughter sounded off, "Meh he he he he he..."

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were already well suited for the game, and stumbled out with their hoofs, that were now replaced with big cylinder metal machines. "Whoo! These things are mighty heavy." Said Apple Jack as she was moving slowly, "Hey, how do you move like the other ponies do when these things weigh like a ton!?" Said Rainbow Dash, as she was struggling with hers. "Did you guys hit the green button, that was next to your upper left hoof?" Said a stanger behinde them. It was Dagger who was in his own two big, and two small, hoof cylinder replacing hoofs, as he then walked up to RD and AJ with no problem, "Uh... No..." Said Apple Jack, blushing a little to then realize that the button, was right then and there, as Dagger then pressed on it with his nose, then at Rainbow Dash's button. "Thanks! Now lets go kick some tail AJ!" As Rainbow Dash then trotted into the arena, were the game was already going on, "Right behind ya Dash!" Cheered AJ as she too trotted with no problem at all, after Rainbow Dash. Lights lit up all bright, down onto the arena floor, as the game was every pony for themselves in the game. Rainbow Dash looked around the arena, as the kryistal squishy ball, zoomed around in the game. Dash then chased after it, and then hitting it, with her big cylinder hoofs at it. The ball zoomed past a player underneath him, as the player was surprised, as the krystal ball darted as it was close to getting him out of the game. The ball then hit a player in the front of his hoofs, as he then smashed it, heading to Apple Jack's hind legs. "Gyah!" gasped Apple Jack as she then hopped surprisingly, as she got her front hoofs, defending her hind legs. The ball bounced right off of AJ then was heading to an unaware, player, who was then struck by the ball on her hind legs. The small cylinders then lit up with flashing lights, then the player trotted out of the game. The ball zoomed to the wall and then bounced off of the wall, as it headed to another pony player. The pony player then got a hold on the ball, with his two over sized hoofs, as he then got the ball, ready to be launched at another nearby pony. He squeezed it beween his big fron hoofs, and the ball zoomed to the prey, of another pony. The new player pony, then caught the ball between her own hoofs, then tossed it up in the air, and head butted it to another pony. Suddenly in the game Dagger then jumped up in the air with his big front hoofs, and smacked the ball out of the air, as it headed back to the pony who tossed it. The ball then passed the used-to-be attacker, and then ricocheted off the wall, hitting the pony on the small hind legs. She then stormed off, in big dissapointment, as she exited the game. Dagger then caught the ball, between his own huge front hoofs, as he then looked at Apple Jack, but then decided to look for a different target instead. He then fired the ball to another player, who then caught the ball, then launched it back at Dagger. Dagger then jumped up off the ground, dogging the krystal ball, as it zoomed past him. Rainbow Dash then caught the ball, and kicked it quickly, trying to get Dagger out of the game. Dagger noticed too soon, and then jumped again off the ground, as the ball then headed towords the same other pony who countered it. The ball went underneath the player, but then it hit his hind leg, as it then made it uncontrollable motion again, and the player trotted out of the game. Now it was just Dagger, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and three other ponies, left in the game. Apple Jack this time had the ball, and side kicked it to Rainbow, who was nearby, as they both tricked one of the pony players, as Dash then found a chance to get one of them out of the game. She kicked it, and the ball hit the hind leg of the player, who was then hit. The player grunted as he walked out of the game, wishing he was the one, that was not hit. One of the other player ponys then caught the ball, and kicked it to Apple Jack. Apple Jack then put both of her front hoofs, infront of her, defending her self. The ball bounce off, as it ricocheted off of her, "Ha! Nice try partner! But let me show you how we western ponies do, how its' done!" taunted Apple Jack, as she then chased after the ball. Another pony player was chasing it, as they both were looking like they were going to collied each other. They both kept at it, as they got dangerously close. Twilgiht just widened her eyes, hopping nothing terrible would happen, and as for Rarity she just put two hoofs, on her mouth. Flutter Shy just covered her eyes, and said scarcely "I can't watch! I just can't watch!" as she shook. The player pony was getting worried, as they were getting too close, and then he stopped to turn around, but then Apple Jack saw her chance and smacked the ball, as the krystal ball then zoomed towards the pony that used to be going after it. "NO!" Said the player pony, as he then trotted out of the game, not to happy that he was cought. Now it was just five players in the game left, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Dagger, a scrawny player, and Derpy Hoofs , who then flew to the ball, but then was struck by the ball, as Rainbow Dash didn't knowest Derpy as she kicked the ball to the easy targeted player. The player then flinched and as he rose his front hoofs high, as he was then vulnerable, and was hit, making him to be out of the game. Now it was just three players left, as all three of them were sweaty from the game. Rainbow Dash has the ball, as she the kicked it, to Dagger, but Dagger dogged it just by moving to the side. The ball was then heading to Apple Jack, as she did her best to hit the ball, back to Dagger, but then managed to get the ball stuck, being right under her left hoof, then it slipped back to one of her small hind hoofs, getting her out of the game. "Oh for peat sake!" Said Apple Jack, who wasn't expecting to get out of the game over a silly mistake, "Good luck Rainbow! Get him good ya' hear!" Cheered AJ, as she trotted out of the game. This was it, the crowd were now looking with amusement, as they looked at Rainbow Dash, and Dagger. Twilight just looked in awe, hoping Rainbow would win the round, as Rarity played with her mane a little bit, then put it back not to mess her hair up. Flutter Shy, just simply did a small cheer, "Go Rainbow Dash... woo... hoo..." Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, quickly as she herd Flutter Shy's cheer that still needs to be worked on. Dagger had the ball, and rolled it under his big hoof, as he kinda played with it. Then... it slipped... and was quickly moving at such rapid speed, to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then launched her hind hoofs into the air, as she left her big front hoofs, on the ground. The crowed awed, as the ball went past Rainbow, as it went through her, with no problem. Rainbow waited for the ball to slow down, and then put her hind legs went back on the ground, and trotted to the ball, now it was her turn... The then kicked the ball side to side, carefully not to let the ball get away from between her two front hoofs. Dagger was making small skips, ready to dogge the ball, as Rainbow kept on playing it as well. She then thought it was time to kick the ball, and then launched it at Dagger, as he made a huge leap, in the air, and shook the ground when he landed. He then chased after the ball, "Oh no you don't!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she too dared to chase after the ball, as Dagger was ahead of her. Rainbow then caught up to Dagger, as they both were now side by side. "No! Not this time!" Dagger said, as he then launched himself, at Rainbow, and pushed her to the side, not knocking her off balance. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelp, as she returned the attack. "OOF!" grunted Dagger, this time not wanting to do that again, against her. The two were getting closer to the ball, as Dagger then said quickly with haste, "Thats it! The game is mine, Dash! I will be the victor of this game!" Shouted with excitement Dagger had said. "No! Your gunna eat my dust pal!" Shouted back Rainbow, to Dagger, as she then tossed her whole weight to the ball and smacked it against the wall. As this happened Dagger jumped backwards, trying to dogge Rainbow's eager attack. Every thing was slow motion now, to Dagger, as the ball was floating in the air steadily, and as Rainbow Dash, after hitting the ball, collieded to the wall, and looked at were Dagger was. Was the ball going to hit Dagger in the air, as he was vulnerable? Or was it going to fly right past him? The ball was getting closer to Dagger, and about to go somewhere, as Dagger's legs were moving to the side after the jump he had made. The ball was going, going, then it hit Dagger. He wasn't going to win after all. The slow motion effects in Dagger's view then went back to normal, as Dagger then heard cheers coming around him, from the arena. Twilight cheered as well, as Rarity did as well. Flutter Shy just shouted, with such enthusiasm "YAY RAINBOW DASH! WOO!" shouted Flutter Shy. Dagger just smiled at Rainbow Dash, as he noticed her friends were cheering for her. Rainbow Dash just celebrated after her victory point, as she just tapped on the ground quickly, and happily.

After the intensing game, Dagger then invited them over for dinner in their camp. They moved to a object, which happens to be a table with no supports, and did not float or neither stood on the ground. Instead the table just stood there in the air, not hanging on to anything. The Mane six then gathered around the table, as Dagger was getting the food. The six mares then started on their conversation, "Rainbow Dash that was just such a cool move you did out there." Said Flutter Shy as she was happy for her friend, " Both of you played hard! I never knew this game would be so intense. Seems like the Quantils have many ways to have fun in their advanced technology." Said Twilight, as she looked around her as she saw Quantil ponies, carrying all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. "Nice going Rainbow, never thought you'd pull that off." Complemented AJ, as a Quantil pony had brought drinks to the mares, as the liquid inside of the glass was red. The six mares just looked at their drinks, noticing it was red, "But yea, I show those ponies, not to mess with the Dash! I mean did you see the look on Daggers' face!?" Said Rainbow, breaking the moment when every pony was looking at their glass. "Indeed! But I have to say the game was just simply marvelous! As you passed Dagger, and got him back from ever hitting you with that lovely krystal ball." Rairity said, as she dreamed of the krystal ball that was in the game. Pinkie Pie then drank the red liquid from the glass and finnished it quickly, "Mmmmm! This almost taste like fruit punch! Can I have some more of that watery red stuff? Whatever it was." asked Pinkie as she handed the empty glass to the pony who gave them the drinks. The pony just nodded happily, and took the glass with the tray that he carried the glasses with, and wallked for a refill. Dagger then came back to the mane six, with seven silver boxes, that were intended to be given to the mares. "All right, I got the food. From my planet these are a delectable meal." Said Dagger happily as he put the sliver, no edges, box as it shun from lights lighting up the camp, as he handed the boxes to them. Rarity then touched the top of the silver box, assuming to find a handle, instead she noticed there was no handle as she had already touched the silver box. The top of the silver box then disappeared, as small square objects made the top, and the sides of the box vanish, revealing her meal, it was an orange star object on Rarity's plate, as Rarity was confused if it was even a vegetable. The other five mares did the same, and each had a similar reaction, the mares weren't sure if they should eat it. Dagger was busy already eating his, and then swallowed his food in his mouth, so he could talk, "It's not going to bite, you know." Said Dagger joking with his companions. Twilight then dared herself to take the first bite out of the six, and bit into the orange star shaped food. Twilight then chewed, and chewed. Suddenly her cheeks were turning green, and she looked around quickly to find some sort of place so she may spit out the food, that was in her mouth. She hopped up, away from the table, and darted to a near by forest, and spat out all the contents, "BLEGH!" hurled Twilight. Twilight then walked up back to her seat, and sat, as her friends were worried for her, "W-what... what is this stuff!?" Said Twilgiht, not wanting to be rude, but also demanding to know what was that she just bit, if it could get her sick. "It's a heart from a fish, called the glyph." Dagger said, as he looked at them all, unasure of himself. All the mares were discussed, as they looked at the orange star, as some sort of liquid oozed out of it. Making it look very distasteful, "Y-your kind... eats... meat!?" Said Apple Jack, as she looked at Dagger with wide eyes, "Um... yea? We do. Most of us are omnivores though. While some would stick to just meat, or just vegetables." Dagger said, assuring them that they are not in any harm. Every mare at the table gave out a sigh of relif, then Rainbow asked Dagger, "But your a pony! And-" Dagger cut Rainbow off and spoke, "A pony not from your planet." Dagger then showed his teeth to them all, he had only four K-9s, and the rest of his teeth were flat or a little sharp, then he closed his mouth, "See? My kind can both eat meat, and veggies. But my race usually peffer meat, because it helps us to replace our own flesh, when injured, as our stomachs digest. Only my race have such self heal ability." Twilight, just looked at Dagger, interrested what she was hearing, as well as the rest of them, as Dagger continued, " For some of my race, we can change our body figure into the creature that we've kept on eating constantly. While others would be able to save the flesh in their body, for healing purposes. And most of us would have multiple hears, in our body, because our body would contain a lot of flesh already and thick blood, from not having enough room to even heal, or fourm from the creatures that we have consumed. Instead, for those who have multiple hearts, our streangth would be trippled, making us look like we're not as strong than we usally are. That is what I am by the way." Rainbow then jumped to a question, at Dagger, "Really!? How many hearts do you have!?" Said Dash, excitedly. Dagger then looked at Rainbow's eyes for a quick second, and then looked back at them all, "Well, most of my race would have at least three hearts, but an average Quantil would have about four to five... But I have... ten hearts... inside of me." Said Dagger with pride on him. Rainbow Dash then went up to Dagger, "Cool! Can I hear your heart beat?" Dagger just blushed a little "Um... what?" asked Dagger, who wasn't expecting such a question, "Your heart dear, may we listen?" Asked Rarity, as she put a hoof close to her face. "Um... sure... why not..." Said Dagger, as the blush was getting a little brighter. All the mares then walked up towords him, and put a ear on his armored chest. Dagger was now very unconfrontable, as he had all six mares on his chest, as they listened for the heart beats. 'boom boom!' 'boom boom!' 'boom boom!' the hearts were beating rapidly as Dagger was getting more nervous, "Oh my..." Gasped Rairty. "There are a lot of beats to his hearts... My word..." Said Rarity. "It almost sounds like one of Vinyl Scratch's music players." Said Rainbow, who liked Vinyl's music a lot. The mares then finnaly backed up, and went back to their seats, "So how many hearts can a Quantilian have in his body?" Asked Rainbow, "The most is about fifteen to twenty, making that pony a hard to kill pony of a warrior, and he would go on endlessly in a fight until he or she has five hearts left in their body." Said Dagger, answering Rainbow Dash's question. "Then that pony must have to be big enough to hold that many hearts, in order to even move, correct?" Asked Twilight. "Not really... Sometimes the hearts would be a little smaller than usual, and still pump three times as much as the original sized heart would be. But other than that yes... They can be preety big giants for a pony. But most of them are in heavy armor, like the chosen ones, that Mai Sight has hoofed picked, years ago as they still live. Did I forget to mention, for those who have more hearts can live up to many years, than an average heart would?" Said Dagger, giving out more information about his race. "Tell me more about this Mai Sight to us..." Asked Twilight, curious to find out about this... Mai Sight...


	9. Chapter 9 Newcomers

Dagger's End

Chapter 9

Newcomers

3 days, till the war...

It was daybreak, in the city of Canterlot. As inside Princess Celestia was attending in her throne room, dealing with the Quantillian leaders, and their stay on their world. In the throne room, were three Quantil leaders, out of the four races. One was standing for the strength of the Quantil race, as he wore the same big, bulky, hulky, white armor, but had a red slash of paint, on his helmet, standing that he was temporarily in command. The second, one stood for the race of the quick, the swift, and the quick witted race, who happened to be Krystal, as she this time had silver armor on. This time it had even more armor on than the original did, and made her to always stand on her hind legs. Her right hoof, switched to a high tech minigun, and she had small jet packs on her back, not sticking out, as they were hidding. And the third, who represented the four elements, earth, wind, fire, and water bending race, as he wore a white cloak, covering him completely as if there was no pony inside. The big hulky armord pony had a red glowing sword on his back, as it hung, spoke with the same intimidating, echo voice, as if he spoke through a metal tube, of a voice, "The prophecy, has been correct so far with us, your highness... But I would also ask if we were allowed to have our kind roam free, for the last few days of their lives, and as well be treated like your own kind as well." "Of course Thorn, you may..." aswered Princess Celestia, granting him permission. The hulky, Thorn, then spoke again, "...As it was fore told, in the prophecy, we the last of the Quantillians, will fight the last war, and will have end our kind's future..." Said Thorn with his powerful low voice. "But I now ask that we awake Mai Sight... So that he may lead us to battle against the Zenoids..." Said Thorn. Princess Celestia's eyes, widened a bit, and then been resized them to normal, "Is it necessary to awake your powerful, mortal god?" asked Celestia, knowing the prophecy as well, but also worried for the devastation coming from the war. Thorn just noded slowly, "I'm afraid so... Princess of Equestrai... But we need your permission in order to do so, for we cannot find the sheild that you have hidden on this planet." "Will my lands be the same after the war is over?" ask Celestia. Thorn just looked at the glass stained windows for a second, and then looked back at Celestia, "I'm not sure how this war will end, but it will be the end of our kind. But not yours." assured Thorn. "And the war would be worse, without our true leader in the battlefield, guiding us..." spoke the pony of natural elements, with his low young male voice, still not showing any trace of his body. Celestia, just paused for a moment, and finnaly responded, "Very well... you will find your mighty god, at the eastern side of Equestria... at the caves of the coal mines." Thorn just bowed as a thank you, to Celestia, and then stood back up tall, to his hight, as he stood way taller of the three. Krystal, in her slick battle suit, then spoke "The Quantil's speedy race, will make sure that the Zenoids don't come and harm your ponies. I know how much you care for them... As I do..." Said Krystal, as she tried to sound gracefully, as it was not her way of speaking though. "The elements of natural force will cast a spell on your world to rebuild your lands, as soon as the war is over..." Said the soft voice pony, wearing the white cloak. "I know that there is another race of your kind that is missing... Where are they?" Asked Celestia, noticing that there are four races total in their kind. All three of them looked at one another, and then Thorn spoke, "Their harsh race, is no more... They chose to fight each other, rather than help one another... The only blood bender that is left, is the ungodly, unforgivable... Opressor... He... was, the leader of their kind... But understand Princess, their race is very aggressive, and is not to be underestimated..." Said Thorn. "How many days do we have left before, the invasion begins?" asked Celestia, "In about three days, and we are not sure when they would arrive after those three days... But we will be ready for them." Answered Thorn. "And my race shall ready, traps, weapons, and ammunition for the oncoming war." Said Krystal, "And the elements will do their best to fortify our defense..." Said the pony under his white cloak. Celestia, just pondered for a long time, then finnally spoke "Very well... You may leave, and commence your kind, to prepare for the war that is about to come. I am sorry that this is the end of your kind..." Thorn then spoke "It is not a loss, Princess if we die with this war... it is a victory, for the Zenoids will not cause anymore harm, or create anymore other wars against the univers, anymore... This is were we make our final stand, against those wretched Zenoids for the last time..." "Then I wish the best of luck to your kind... as I do for mine." Said Celestia, worried for her ponies, to be part of the war. The three leaders, of the Quantillinas, then bowed, and departed to ready for the war, as they only had just three days left.

A big festival was taking place, after a few hours, had gone by. As Pinkie welcomed every last Quantillian pony, in Ponyvill, while the military troops of Quantillian, were training in the Everfree Forest training for the war, and once in a while picking a fight against some fierce creatures, from the Everfree. Canterlot guards, in Canterlot, trained as well, for the oncoming war, as Shinning armor was training them for battle.

Later through out the day, Krystal was out in the open, with Storm Spirit blowing at Krystal, as she flew with her high tech slim suit, going against the wind current, as they were both training away from Ponyvill. Dagger and Rainbow Dash were walking up to the two, as Storm Spirit calmed down the wind, and as Krystal landed on the ground, with her suit. Dagger then walked up to Krystal and spoke, "Mai Sight's bodyguards are going to lead me to Mai Sight... Thought I came here to say good bye...Its... gunna be a three day journey, by the time we come back." Said Dagger. Krystal looked at him, for a long moment. Then came for a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, as she still had her suit on. Dagger blushed for a quick moment, as Rainbow then showed some jealousy. Krystal then looked at Dagger in the eyes, "Please don't be late... ok?..." Krystal said, "I won't..." Said Dagger, trying to show some positive attitude, as Krystal parted away, from Dagger, and then looked at the blue skies. Storm Spirit, then zapped next to Dagger, and gave him a friendly hug, as he tried to squeez him, but Dagger was just too tough for him, and then he released him, "Dagger... You becareful out there... We don't even know what lies ahead out there,in this world. But if worst comes to worst. I'll come and get you!" Said Storm cheerfully speaking. Dagger just smiled and nodded, as ten heavy, huge, hulky, armored stallions, which would be Mai Sights' bodyguards, came to Dagger, and spoke in their metallic echo voice, "Brother Dagger... it is time..." Said Thorn, who would happen to be one of the tall armored stallions. Rainbow had already said goodbye to Dagger, as well as her friends did, and thought maybe one goodbye was just not enough. "Wait. Dagger..." Said Rainbow, as she was flying in the air, and then landed on the ground. Rainbow Dash then gave him a hug, knowing that she would have to stay with her friends, having to be one of the elements of harmony, she had to stay with them so that their power can defend Equestria. "Please try to come back sooner. I uh...uh... got some new moves you should see before... um..." Rainbow Dash, trying to find the words, but ended up with just some little gibberish. "Um... just come back in one piece!" Said Rainbow, trying to smile. "I'll do what I can Rainbow. Unless the war starts with out me... goodbye..." Said Dagger, a little sad, but knew what had to be done. Dagger then turned to the ten tall stallions, as they all grouped up, and headed to their long destination.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell were just walking around Ponyvill as the festival was still going on, "So what do you think of Dagger's race now?" Asked Scootaloo, to the other two fillies. "They seem like a mighty bunch! For ponies." Answered Apple Bloom. Sweetie Bell then realized and spoke, "But theres just one thing... How come some don't even have their own cutie marks?" as Sweetie Bell then pointed, her hoofs to one of the older ponies. All three of them looked in confusion, "Wow... they are different..." stated Apple Bloom. Suddenly something crashed into the three fillies, as they were all on the ground, dazed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even mean to even do that!" a voice said, that almost sounded like Flutter Shy's voice, but it was younger, and not as shy. It was an orange, red colored filly, and her mane was purple. The Quantil filly then helped them get up on their hoofs, as she rushed to aid them. "Who are you?" asked Apple Bloom, "Oh... um... I'm not in anytrouble or anything am I?" asked the filly, hoping she didn't cause anytrouble. "No, we just want to know why some of you guys, don't even have cutie marks on your flanks." Said Scootaloo, "Oh! I'm Sydney, one of the Quantil races 'of the four natural elements'. I can control ground stuff, and water." Said Sydney, happily, "And now for your question... its kinda difficult to explain..." "Why is that Sydney?" asked Apple Bloom, "Because for most of us, who don't have a cutie mark, we would think that we could possibly be the choosen ones of becoming Mai Sights' choosen ones, and for other times, we just don't have it because our talent is too difficult to show for, or symbolize for." The three fillies, were then puzzled, as Scootaloo, then asked "So is this a good thing... ooor a bad thing." Sydney, then unasure of herself, then thought for a moment, "Well, I guess its a good thing... I don't know. But all I know is, that I'm going to be the greatest earth and water bender, in the univers!" cheered Sydney as if having a cutie mark wasn't important in her life. Suddenly a female voice called out "Sydney! Where are you?" "Coming mom! Look girls, I need to go, to my mom, nice knowing you though." Sydney then raced, to her mother, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders, to think.

Princess Celestia, was in a dark room. In the center of the empty dark room, was a krystal ball that shone, but did not lit up anypart of the dark room. Celestia then walked up to the crystal ball, and looked at it. She then used her magic to make four clones of the same krystal ball. Then on each showed the four rulers of their kindom, Princess Cadence, The Griffon King, A general of the mule army, and Chrisalis, who did not like seeing Celestia, at the time being. "Is everything in order?" Asked Princess Celestia, to the four, the Griffon King replied, with pride, "My army, will be ready to fight. As we are ready to also launch our secret weapon to the enemy." Cadence then spoke, "The Krystal empire is setting up the defensives, if things don't go well, as planed, Princess. The krystal guardians will aid us, if all is lost in this war, and will escort the any of the survivors to the underground shelters." The general of the mule army, then stated with a bit of a country accent, "The Mule Kingdom, has ordered me to bring out all of the artillery, and coal powered tanks to this war. So we shall be ready to strike where the enemy is weak." Celestia then looked at Chrisalis, as Chrisalis was ignoring the other three leaders, and finally spoke, after a long hateful pause, of looking at Princess Celestia, "My children... will be ready to assist in this war... But we might be a little late when the time comes..." Princess Celestia was expecting for Chrisalis to say such a thing, then spoke "Queen Chrisalis, please. Let us put our past hehind us, and focus on the things, that matter most. I know we have been enemies before, but for once, let us corporate with each other, as we ready ourselfs against the oncoming war..." Said Celestia, as Chrisalis just rolled her eyes, "I know whats at stake Princess, but I am going to be late, because of the distance we are from each other." Said Chrisalis, now not too angry as she was before just now. "I see..." replied, Celestia, as she then continued, "From my information from one of the three leaders of Quantiallian. They say the war may be coming early in the morning on the third day, of today... But there are several waves of them... The first one will be a scout force, who will try to weaken us with what ever they got. The second, will be the main force, as they bring creatures, that we have never even seen before, as they touch the gound on our lands, or fly in our skies. And the last wave will be their leader, of the Zenoids..." all four leaders then were surprised, "I thought these things were just uncivil!" Said the mule general, "They think that their race is more superior than us and they are just as vicious as monsters... However, as we speak, Dagger will awaken, their mortal godly leader, called Mai Sight, as he will guide them in this war, to end it." reassured Celestia, to them. All four leaders felt better, about the situation now, but were still not sure about the after math of the war, when it was over. "You think there will be much of Equestia after this war?" asked Cadence. " I would hope so... They have a prophecy that only states about the war between them, and the Zenoids, they speak of. And that their kind will be wiped out, along with the Zenoids, creating peace across the galaxy, from them." Spoke Celestia, "We must hope for the best... for this war, will be probably the worst, of all the histories of wars, in Equestria." All three leaders, then thought of the out comes of the war, and then shut off their transmissions. As they thought of the out come of the war, Chrisalis also thought, would there even be a land to conqure, after the war? Princess Celestia then exited the room, after all four krystals stopped showing the leaders, and then combined them all into one krystal ball.

The mane six, were in Sugar Cube Corner, as they all had a seat around a table. Twilight was sad, because of her brother hasn't been communicating with her for a long time, ever scince the Quantillians have arrived. Rainbow Dash was happy to see her friends, but was worried for Dagger for some reason. Pinkie Pie was just playing with the Cake's babies, as she laughed and played with them. "Twi? You ok sugarcube?" asked Apple Jack, "Kinda think of it... You and Rainbow haven't even touched your cupcake, that Pinkie just had made, freshed baked for you." Rainbow just then scratched the back of her head and slightly pushed her cupcake away from her, "I uh... I am not actually interrested anyway... he he!" Said Rainbow as she tried to keep the smile. Twilight just looked at her cupcake, as it was also untouched, "I miss my brother..." stated Twilight, as she pushed the cupcake as well, away from her. A tear drop then fourmed, from her left eye, as she then looked out through the window, looking at the blue sky. It was a very preaty day to day, as birds flew up in the sky, doing their business. Tank then walked into the room, as the festival was still going on, as it was the after noon already. Tank just nodded at the six, as the cutie mark crusaders were on his back, riding him, "Seems like the girls wanted to come to you." stated happily, Tank. The three fillies, then trotted to their sisters, and adopted sister, as they gave them a hug. Tank just smiled at them, as his heart warmed up inside of him, happy to see them be in the right place. Apple Bloom then urged her big sister to invite Tank over for dinner again, as she already whispered into her ear, "Ok surgar... I will" replyed AJ whispering back at Apple Bloom, "Mr. Tank, would you be interrested if you would join us for dinner with us tonight?" asked Apple Jack. Tank smiled and just nodded humbly. Apple Bloom then trotted to Tank as she hugged one of Tank's big gorrila arms. Scootaloo, just looked up to Rainbow as she hugged her, "Rainbow you think Dagger will be able to join us tomorrow night, at the same shack?" Rainbow then looked at her friends, relizing that she had promissed Scoots that Dagger would be invited to dinner at the shack that the three of them hung out, before the attack of the Secret Forces of Eqestria apeared. "Yea squirt! Of course he'll be there!" Scoot just huged Rainbow even tighter, as she smiled happily. Rainbow didn't want to lie to her, adopted sister Scootaloo, but she also didn't want to disapoint her as Dagger was the second coolest thing she has ever met. But also knows that Dagger was going to war against the Zenoids, and maybe the last time, or most likely WILL be the last time, that she and Scoots will ever see him again...

Night had fell, as Dagger and the ten bodyguards, had made their way inside the abandoned coal mine. They then came up to a cirlce door, as one of the tall stallions then bashed it with their big, bulky sheild, and the door fell apart like dust, the door was made out of rocks as it broke apart. In the room, was him... Mai Sight... in some sort of fozen state, as ice was on him, as he was breathing slowly. "It is him... the Great Mai Sight..." one of the heavily armored ponies spoke, amaized to have found the body. Mai Sight was wearing same white armor, except he was half the size of the bodyguards, as there was small golden yellow line on every corner of his armor. His helmet looked like a stallion's face, except it was armor, and didn't show a mouth, and showed his shadowy eyes, as they glowed of red dim lites in them, as if he was part machine. Mai Sight's armor wasn't as big as his bodyguards, but he was bigger than an average pony's hight would be, Mai Sight was also a unicorn. He held a smaller, bulky, version of the same sheild, on his left hoof, as it glowed with light. "Brothers, we must awake him." said Thorn, as he pointed a hoof at the body. Dagger then walked up to Mai Sight, as the tall stallions just stood there, trusting Dagger had already knew what to do. Dagger walked up to the great Mai Sight, as he then looked at the ground. There seems to be some sort of key hole for the big knife, Dagger was carrying on his back. Dagger pulled his blade out, and inserted it, into the slot. Nothing happened for a few moments, as the big stallions just looked around the room, seeing nothing had changed. Suddenly they herd a sizzling noise, as all their attention then tured to Mai Sight's, used to be frozen body. Mai Sight, was glowing hot red, as the ice melted down, leaving no drops of water on the cold dry ground, as steam covered the view, between Dagger, and the stallions from Mai Sight. The steam, had cleared up slowly, as everybody then saw... the great Mai Sight, as he stood tall on his hoofs, carring the sheild on his left hoof, and carrying his rightful possession blade, that used to be Dagger's. Mai Sights, eyes were closed, as if the helmet was part of his face, as he then opened his eyes revealing two cyclone red, glowing eyes, looking at his bodyguards first, then looked at Dagger. Mai Sight put the knife, on his own back, as it caught it with magnets, but still held the sheild. Mai Sight, then put his right hoof, on Dagger's shoulder, then looked to his bodyguards. The bodyguards then kneeled, showing respect to their legendary mortal god. Mai Sight then spoke with the same voice as the taller stallion's voices, but spoke a little louder, deeper, and especially more powerful and intimidating than usual, "Watch the enemy fail... As we Quantillians WILL PREVAIL!.. Rise my battle brothers..." The stalllions then stood back up slowly, as Dagger's eyes widened, looking at the great and superior Mai Sight. Mai Sight then continued, "Has the prophecy been true, in these past years?" "Yes, Mai Sight... Most parts of the prophecy foretold correctly, as it stated." answered Thorn, "Then we move, and show these Zenoids what happens when they dare to interfear with all life itself... How many days do we have left?" Asked Mai Sight, as he then walked up to Thorn, "We have two days left my lord... starting tomorrow..." Mai Sight then walked out of the room, as the giant stallions then followed him, as well as Dagger did. "Then lets not be late, for the invasion. I suppose that the rulers of this planet have accepted, to aid us for this war?" Asked Mai Sight, "Yes, my lord." Answered Thorn again, as they all were making their way to the exit, from the old coal mine.

Dagger, the bodyguards, and the great Mai Sight finnally made their way out of the coal mine, as Mai Sight then took a deep breath, from the freash air, and then breathed out, slowly. "I can see the enemy before me... my brothers..." Said Mai Sight as he turned to them, "And this will not be as easy as it was, now that I am awake..." continued Mai Sight. "But when the day comes... We will show the enemy, that there is no future for them... There was never a future for them scince the very beginning! There maybe no future for us, now! But for all of Quantillian, we will show these pests, that there was a future for our kind! That there was hope for our kind! And we shall show them how divine our kind is! How we can stand against many of them, not having to rest our spirits from this war!... WE SHALL SHOW THEM THE TRUE MEANING OF SUPERIORITY, OF JUSTICE AND GLORY! AS WE VANQUISH EVERY BE DAMNED ZENOID, ON THIS PLANET... We will not allow them to repeat history... Not ever again will they exsits my brothers... Not ever..." The sun then rose up, as it was a new day. "Brothers!... We bring the battle to them my brothers! As we slay every last one of them! To me my brothers! To the gate ways of hell, as we pull every last Zenoid into it, my battle brothers!" The disciples of Mai Sight then roared with anticipation of victory, as Dagger yelled with them. Then they all trotted, heading back to Canterlot. "FOR QUANTILLIAN!" shouted Mai Sight...


	10. Chapter 10 A Tratior Amongst Us

Dagger's End

Chapter 10

A Tratior Amongst Us

2 days, till the war...

Last night, before two days were left before the war. In Sweet Apple Acres, dinner was about over, as it was getting late. The Apple family this time, had a more fun time, playing games and eating outside , then they were inside. Later after dinner, Tank had asked Apple Jack, to meet him out side, but Apple Jack wasn't too confrontable with this still, even after knowing his race eats meat, and thought maybe bringing Apple Bloom to confort her would be the best solution. The two went out side, as they saw Tank, next to a tree, as he looked at the tree as if he was listening to it, as if it could talk. Tank then turned his head to the two girls, and patted the apple tree, as if he was messaging it 'excuse me, I have company.' " You got something to say to me Mr. Tank?" Smiled Apple Jack, at Tank. Tank then looked at Apple Bloom, as she smiled happily at Tank, then looked back at Apple Jack, knowing that he had told her to come alone, "There is a skill that I recommend you acquire... It will give you information about your... family..." Spoke Tank. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom, were both confused what Tank was saying, "Beg your pardon, sugar cube?" asked AJ, Tank then put a hoof on the apple tree, as he listened with his huge hoof on it. Then slowly looked back at Apple Jack, and spoke "You may not understand... But there is a lot of history here, that you may be interrested in, if you allow me to teach you..." Apple Jack was still confused, then finnaly realized what he was talking about, "Oh apples! Your not go'n to teach me how to-" AJ was then cut off by Tank as he quickly put a giant hoof on Apple Jack's head, then... AJ herd... everything, then understood everything. She was stunned as she stood there as Tank had his big hoof on her head. Apple Jack, formed a tear, as it fell off her cheek. She saw her parents, from the past before she stayed with Granny Smith, as her mother and father were both from young fillies, to grown up ponies, and they found love in their lives. Tank then thought it was a good idea, to then release AJ from his hoof, and then stepped back giving Apple Jack, a chance to realize what this could mean. Apple Jack then had a puzzled look on her face, as she looked to the ground, trying to hold back her tears. Apple Jack then looked up to Tank, and walked up towords him, as Apple Bloom was not sure what was going on. Apple Jack then finnaly spoke, "... Is... Is this is what you call... that you list'ning to trees... sugar?" Tank then nodded slowly down to Apple Jack, knowing what she was going through, "Teach me..." said Apple Jack, demanding to learn a new skill, to have.

Later it was midnight, as Tank was training Apple Jack, learing to listen to the past of what big plants, such as trees or huge bushes, have seen and know about the past of Equestria, while Apple Bloom tried to mimic her older sister, as she too wanted to learn how to know the past. Apple Jack had her hoofs, deep in the ground, as Tank then walked around her, making sure that her technique was in the right place. Apple Jack grunted as she was trying to hold her current posture, outside... and inside... "Your putting too much pressure on the ground... Now too little..." Said Tank, teaching her how much force she should put around her body. Apple Jack was sweating up, as well as Apple Bloom, but not as much as her older sister. Apple Jack then herd something... a whisper... of something. She then stopped for a moment, and then looked around her quickly, "D-did you hear something?" Asked AJ a little frightened from what she had just herd. Tank smiled as Apple Jack was making some progress, after hours of training. "You herd what the trees spoke... You need to listen to them inorder to see the past of what dey see... Do not be frighten of what they say, as dey speak only the truth... but remember... the truth can hurt, Mrs. Apple Jack." Apple Jack then went back into digging her hoofs, deep in the ground, as she went back into her posture. She then herd something. She then herd whispers, coming out of no where, as she then started to see something blurry in her vision. "I-I... I can see... some...thing!" grunted AJ, as she tried to speak to Tank, "Concentrate! Don't release anything, in your muscles! Just hold that part, that you feel inside you, together." Said Tank, happy to see Apple Jack was make great progress. Tank knew only Apple Jack, would be able to learn quickly since she apple bucks trees for a living, for only a strong pony can learn how to do this skill, quickly enough. "What they say'n!? What they say'n!?" Asked Apple Bloom happy and surprised, that her sister already knew how to listen to the trees' past. Tank pulled Apple Bloom, away from Apple Jack, as he shook his head slowly at her, telling her not to interrupt the current situation. Apple Jack then had a bleeding nose, as she then finnaly then saw a clear vision, of her parents, as they were having a date, in the day time back when they were youths. Apple Jack then stopped the procedure, as her eyes then looked up to the sky, and she then fell down on the ground, panting as bit slowly. Apple Bloom, and Tank then rushed towords her, making sure she was alright. "Mrs. Apple Jack?... are you alright?" Asked Tank, looking down at AJ, as he then tried to carefully lift Apple Jack off the soft green ground. Apple Jack then slowly got back up on her hoofs, and then picked up her hat, knowing that it used to be her father's hat, as she then looked up at Tank, as her bloody nose had come to a stop, "Tank... Thank you, kindly..." Said Apple Jack, as she was now tired, and covered in sweat. Tank then walked away from the two leaving them, and then he stopped not turning around to speak, "As you practice, you'll get used to controlling your insides, such as the heart, your stomach, and even your eardrums... And you'll not have to go through a dramatic state anymore, after you have known to control it." Tank then walked off slowly disaprearing into the woods, as he made himself way to the campsite where the Quantillian race had held in the Everfree Forest.

Back to the present time, in Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Jack had started to apple buck, the trees as she looked around her, wondering maybe she would know more about her parents, if she just went on ahead doing her fourm again. She then looked around her surroundings, checking that her big brother wouldn't catch her, as she was doing her technique. Apple Jack then took a deepbreath, as she then stomped her hoof into the ground, and tried her best to feel that weird feeling of having to not breath, and a pinch next to the heart. She tried all her best to do so, but she has gotten even better, after she had done it last time, and then she could breath again after she then saw the vision. This time she saw Granny Smith when she was young, as she made zap apple jam for the first time... Apple Jack was happy to see her granny, being all happy, and young again, as she then teared up a little, this time. She then stopped for a few moments, then went back to work. She bucked a different tree, then went back into the state again, this time she saw one of her relatives, planting the apple trees, into the ground, as she then wondered who was one of the young fellows, in her vision when they were young. Apple Jack then stopped for a moment and spoke to herself, "Thank you... Tank..." She said as she smiled.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Storm Spirit were then fooling around in Ponyvill as they came up with all sorts of pranks, and tricks. As Storm Spirit created jokes, while the other two mares made pranks, to go with it. Things like having a cloud over their heads, as Rainbow bucked it, as Storm controlled the cloud. Or that Pinkie would make a pudding for a costomer, as Storm then came out of it, with some water explosion, and shouting out 'Pudding Pop!' as he then zapped out of the scene, making their target to be baffled by the prank. The three then, decided to have lunch, at a restaurant, as they sat around the table, "Now that was a good idea, to put Spirit in the pudding! How did you even fit in there?" Asked Rainbow, Pinkie then jumped on the question "Yea! How did you do that? Did you turn yourself really, really, really, really, small or did you turn into water? Oh! Maybe you went through the table that the pudding was on! Like a ghost!" Said Pinkie, cheerfully speeking, "Well, some parts you were correct... Aaaand well others, well, lets be real now. I did turn by body into water, which I must say it is quite difficult to master! But such greatness deserves to be shared!" Spoke Storm, Happily. Then suddenly something then caught Storm Spirit's eyes. A dark, silver, slim, pony was on the roof tops of the restaurant that they three, were dinning at. It was X, one of Razor's squad members, who then pulled his sniper rifle out, aiming at Storm Spirit, who then relized what was going on "Gugh!" gasped Storm Spirit, as he then blew wind at the table, and then it flew into X's direction, as Storm Spirit then formed a cloud, around him, and the other two ponies were in it. "What the hay!? Spirit what are you doing!?" Asked Rainbow as she was supprised, what Storm Spirit had done. Storm Spirit then pushed the two away from the action, as he hushed them. "One of Razor's fine fellows, is going haywire! I need to find out why he is attacking me." Said Storm Spirit, as he led the two to an ally, of ponyvill. Suddenly X jumped out of no where and pulled his sniper rifle again, aiming at Storm Spirit again. Storm then stopped pushing Rainbow, and Pinkie as he then stepped infront of them and made clones of himself, as each clone didn't move, or even breathed, instead the kinda vibrated, in a blurry sence, with small little statics of electricty coming out of them. Each clone raised both of their hoofs as their arms, and their bodies, were blocking Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and then Storm Spirit then spoke into a cloud that shaped into a speaker, and then he spoke into it, "Hold your fire! We are on your side! Put the weapon down, and slowly-" Suddenly X fired, and hit the speaker made out of clouds, as it turned into other mini clouds, as they then disapeared into the air. "Don't shoot the messenger!" Said Storm Spirit trying to still joke around, as he then grabed the two mares, and zapped out of the area, then quickly, somehow X had managed to block Storm Spirit's path to escape. Storm Spirit then looked behind him, noticing that the other X, was there walking towords his clones, while the X that was infront of him, and aimed his sniper rifle at Storm Spirit's head. Storm Spirit then put the two mares down, slowly as he then raised his hands up carefully. "Wha-What is the meaning of this!?" Asked Storm Spirit, as he kinda panicked. Out of no where then came Krystal, as she then stabbed X's clone, with an electric spear, that used to be one of the dark armored ponies', as it then pierced through the X clone. The X clone was then falling apart as his flesh and body parts then fell suddenly... Then the bodyparts became puddles of blood, as it then sank into the ground. "Blood bender..." Whispered Krystal, not in her armor anymore, as she then looked behind Storm Spirit, then noticing there was another X, after X took out, the not moving clones, as the clones were triggered by X, as they exploded with an electric explosion, leaving the X clone to smoke up a little. Krystal then tossed one of the electric spears at X. The spear went through him, but it didn't bring him down to his knees, as X then looked down at the spear, then looked at Krystal as she charged at him, pushing the spear deeper in him. Krystal was confused, and then looked up at X's helmet. Suddenly Krystal's body was moving by itself, as she was running into a wall, and then running into Storm Spirit, as Storm Spirit caught her, as Krystal was released by some sort of force. All four ponies then looked at X with fear... X's armor then melted away, showing a pony who was completely covered in thin silver armor, and he was bleeding through a little bit, around his whole body, through the armor. The armor seems to be holding the pony's blood, as he walked towords, the group. His eyes were yellow, with snake eyes, instead of normal pony eyes. His thin armor was mixed with white and grey, as blood trickled around it. He had no mane, or tail. Krystal, was very scared now, as her eyes, widened with fear, as she dared to speak under her breath, "...Opressor..." Storm Spirit cleared white eyes, also widened with fear. Rainbow, and Pinkie Pie kept their distance from Opressor, but all of a sudden just foze with fear as well. Opressor then spoke, with a robot voice, that would echo, like it was whispering, "Ahhh... Krystal my dear... Long time... no see..." Said Opressor, as he looked at Pinkie and Rainbow, "And... who do we have here?... Freinds of yours?" Asked Opressor, as he circled around the group, slowly as blood was dripping from his body. Pinkie just hugged Rainbow, as Rainbow defended Pinkie Pie, "Back off! And leave us alone you sick'o!" Shouted Rainbow, as she was standing her ground, against Opressor. Opressor then raised a hoof, to Rainbow, as she was pushed by some force against the wall. "Guh!" grunted Rainbow, as she tried to move, but couldn't even control her hoofs. Opressor, then moved close up to Rainbow, as he had both of his hoofs on Rainbow's head, checking around her. "Mmmmm... my my... what young blood you have inside of you, through that skin of yours my dear..." Spoke Opressor, as he then backed up slowly from Rainbow and released her. Rainbow coughed a little, as she then got back up. Opressor then turned to Pinkie, as Pinkie panicked "R-Rainbow! Gah!" Pinkie was then also pushed with some force, as Opressor then walked up slowly to her, but then Rainbow, and Krystal then charged at Opressor. Opressor, then looked behind him, and grabed both of their heads, and pushed them towords the ground, leaving them to have their face in the ground. The two then got back up slowly, defending Pinkie now. Rainbow then drew a little bit of blood, from her nose. Opressor then sharply looked at Rainbow and then made the little bit of blood float in thin air, from Rainbow. "Like my ability? It's quite a gift to me..." He then pulled the little bit of blood, that used to be Rainbow's, and the blood, then sunk through the armor of Opressors'. Rainbow was now worried, about this dangerous pony, as she then wiped off the blood, from her nose. "Don't let it go to waste my dear... Your blood can mean a lot to me... and to you..." whispered Opressor, "What do you want Opressor! You sick bastard!" Said Krystal, as she was scared, but held her ground. "Oh... I'm just checking up on my friends... thats all... A hello from here... and a good bye from there... Just telling you that I'll be waiting for the war to come... no harm done... at least... not yet..." said Opressor. Krystal then looked at Storm Spirit, as he made his way next to Rainbow, ready to defend Pinkie Pie, and then Krystal spoke, looking back at Opressor, " The Zenoids will get you first, like prophecy predicts... You'll have no chance alone going aginst them..." Opressor just smiled when he herd this, and spoke "Oh... But I will, and I can... I have found a way to controll them now... and kill them..." Krystal was stunned to hear this, and then asked "How!? They have no blood in them! They are made out of machine, and some sort of power." Opressor then walked up to Krystal's face and spoke deadly, " A power for some reason that is made out of blood, my dear Krystal..." Then Opressor backed up, " I will not want to have Zenoids, to be my loyal subjects... But I will want to have... Your friend... Dagger, as mine though..." Krystal then barked "You won't be able to! His blood is even way to thick for you to even bend!" Opressor then walked away from the group and said his final words before he lept high into the air "The more blood I collect... the stronger I get... And Dagger's blood, requires a lot of blood, inorder to bend... His blood is so thick... That not even Mai Sight has blood as thick, as his..." Opressor then lept up in the air, and vanished behind a building. The four ponies, then race out of the ally hoping not to bump into Opressor again.

Dagger, and the group of Mai Sight's, were walking up a mountain, not aware that they were in dragon territory. Mai Sight was having no trouble going up the mountain, as if there was a path built specifically for him. Dagger had to watch his step, from a rock, to a deep crack in the ground. Thorn then looked up over the mountain, and spot something heading towords them, "My lord, something seems to be heading towords our location!" said Thorn warning the group, as he then pulled his big red glowing sword out from his back, as Mai Sight's bodyguards, had their bulky sheilds up, ready for bashing. Mai Sight then slowly looked up at the target, seeing it was a big black dragon, "I will handle this one, my brothers..." Said Mai Sight, as he walked up to the black dargon who then landed, dangerously close to Mai Sight. The dragon had a long neck, strong arms, and good size legs, it was your average dragon, along with some fire coming out from it's nose, then spoke "Leave our lands, or perish!" Bellowed the dark dragon. Mai Sight then spoke, not afaid a single bit, as he had already faced monsters that were ten times bigger than a dragon, "I am a mortal god, called Mai Sight. I humbly ask that I use your land as a shortcut, to my destination, as we will leave your land in peace." the dark dragon, didn't like the thought, that of heavy armored ponies would be crossing a nesting ground, of dragons, would be a good idea. Instead, he roared giving them a warning, "Leave! You can go around our land in peace, without interfearing with our nesting grounds! Or so help you, we will tear every part of your armor, and flesh out of you..." said the dark dragon, as two more dragons then flew down next to him, now surrounding Mai Sight. Mai Sight just looked at them all, as he then spoke back to the dark dragon, "...I have bothered to ask to cross your humble lands... as I am pressed on time... And now I waste my time to negotiating with your kind... Fair warning... you let us cross your lands now... or you will face consequences..." the three dragons laughed hard, as they herd this, then the dark dragon then commanded to attack, "Kill him! And use his body for food for the young!" Tallons then swung at Mai Sight, as he then jumped up high in the air, and pulled out his knife and sheild from his back, and shouted through his helmet with a powerful voice "NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU THIS DAY, BEAST!" Mai Sight then landed on one of he dragon's head, then jumped off and headed straight for one of the other dragons. He was heading towords the neck of the beast, as he then cut through it with one swift blow, Mai Sight's blade cut through the neck, like butter. The dragon, who was green, fell down without it's head, as it squirmed around a few times, then stopped. The two dragons left then charged at Mai Sight, the other dragon was blue, and a little silver. Mai Sight's bodyguards then charged at the closest dragon, which happens to be the dark dragon. As they charged, rockets then poped open from the back of their backs, as they were going to ram the black dragon, with their sheilds. The black dragon was caught off guard when this happened, and was stunned for a few seconds. The bodyguards, then lept up in the air, bashing very hard at the dragon's head, with their bulky sheilds, " STRIKE HIM DOWN, WITH FULL MIGHT My brothers!" shouted one of the bodyguards. They kept on bashing the dark dragon around the head, making the dragon lose train of thought. The bodyguards, then stopped their attack, and the dark dragon fell, face first, on the ground. Mai Sight was then dealing with the last dragon that was guarding the nesting grounds, as he was then swallowed up, by the blue, silver dragon. The bodyguards were in shock when they saw this, then charged with their rocket packs again, as they were coming to a brutal ramming speed attack. Suddenly the blue, silver dragon, acked like it was going to throw up, as the bodyguards then stopped immediately, with their rocket packs off now. Blood started pouring out from the dragon's mouth, as he then blew fire coming out from his mouth, but it didn't help. Instead, he ended up cooking his insides out, from cuts being made by Mai Sight. Mai Sight's knife was then sticking out from the dragon's neck, as he cut opened it, and jumped out. Then he turned around, and ended the dragon's pain, and cut off his head with one quick strike. Blood was everywhere on Mai Sight's armor. He then looked at his bodyguards and Dagger, as he looked like a savage knight. Mai Sight then waved the sheild around him, as it still glowed with bright holy lites. The blood on him, then started to evaporate, quickly enough that you can see it in the air as it faded away. One of the bodyguards then dared to ask Mai Sight, "My lord... Are you alright?" "Never better... Those beast must learn, the meaning of being open-minded." replied Mai Sight. "Come, we must make haste with due time..." Said Mai Sight, as he walked up the mountain as if nothing had happened.

It was getting dark, as the Quantillian forces, set up big turrets, that would glow aqua blue in the night, in both ponyvill, and a lot more, in Canterlot. The turrets had two barrels, pointing at the same directions they were pointing at. The shape of the turret was mostly rectangualr, as there was aqua blue lines going on it. Krystal was inside a room, with her Quantillian leaders, as well as Equestrian leaders (except for Chrysalis), as they were all inside the Canterlot Castle, as their own forces were making preperations as well, mostly around Canterlot. Shinning Armor, happened to be there, as well as Spit Fire was there, but the Secret Forces of Equestria wasn't as the group had already knew, that the leader was dead. Krystal looked at a wooden table, with all sorts of ponds, and small figures to symbolize the troops, and artillery. Krystal then spoke, " The Zenoids will most likely want to attack at the most populated area, so they'll be heading strait to Canterlot, while a few, or many, depending on the size of the force that they bring, will attack and find a host in Ponyvill. I reconmend we have our strongest warriors over at ponyvill, while all heavy supports, and troops, go into battle at the main force of the Zenoid army." Cadence then spoke "I've notice that your main troops, have raged weapons. Why would you want most of our forces, who mostly carry swords and sheilds, along with bows and arrows, to fight along side with them?" asked Cadence, as she worried for her husband, who was assigned to defend Ponyvill. Krystal then looked at her straight in the eye, " Because some of them, can't shoot in close combat with them. So for centuries, that had been a problem for them, while we had to get our gifted Quantil ponies, to defend for them. However, Zenoids can't really put up a good fight anyway. Most of them attack in close combat, in a slopy stupid way, while others will attack with brute force, and others will attack smartly." The general of the Mule army chuckled, as Cadence's question was handled by Krystal, then he spoke, " What would you have my force, do for you lieutenant Krystal?" Krystal then looked at him, then shifted a few pieces on the bord of the map, "You'll wait for the second wave of Zenoids, as they bring with whatevery they have brought with them, from their field trips. But make sure your tanks, and vehicles are ready to fire, as well as to move. Because once the Zenoids, notice your draw of fire, some, if not, most will come right after you, trying to claim your tanks, and use it to their advantage." The mule was unasure of the plan, but just accepted it, by a nod. Krystal then looked at Princess Celestia, "The Elements of Harmony, may be useless to go against the Zenoids... But with those huge flashes that they can create, can possibly blind the enemy, as you summon the elements. If this works, all Zenoids will be stunned for a good three seconds, while they recollect their programed orders. I also reconmend that you stay at the castle of yours, on the highest floor you can find, as you make these flashes closer to the enemy." Princess Celestia nodded, as a reply. Krystal then looked at Zecora, "Zecora, your zebra tribes, will aid the Mule army if worst comes to worst, when they hide in the Everfree." "If that is so, let it be done, as my people will have fun." said Zecora, as she did her rhymes. Krystal then looked at the Griffon King and Spit FIre, as they were looking at the board, then looked up at Krystal ready to take orders, as well as Spit fire, "You two must work together, into weakening the enemy. My forces will supply your kind, inorder to do so. They will give you guys, what we call a flamer... Its a device that shoots out fire at its target, and it's so hot enough, it will melt the Zenoids for good." The two nodded, liking the idea of flamethrowers. Krystal then looked at Shinning, and then they both nodded knowing what must be done of their part. But then, Krystal then looked around the room, relizing that Chysalis, was missing in the group, "Where is the fifth leader of your planet?" asked Krystal, as the general of the mule coughed, in silence. "Crysalis will aid us in this war, but she will be arriving, late..." Said Princess Luna, next to her sister. Krystal then looked at the bord again, and thought, then finnaly spoke "Where is there kingdom located?" Asked Krystal, "Its beyond the Everfree Forest, as no one even knows its' exact location is." Replied Luna again. Krystal then smiled, and didn't worry about the changelings anymore, "Well then, hopfully they will join the party when they arrive. But thats not the reason I've called you guys, not to just talk about the strategy though..." Every pony, mule, and griffon then looked at Krystal. What did she mean this isn't the only reason? Theres more to this? Every race spoke in their mind. Krystal continued, "There is another 'one pony army' that will also be in this war... His name... is scarce... for us Quantillians... his name is... Opressor... and learn that name very well..." Krystal gulped after saying Opressor's name. "He is part of our kind, but their race is very aggressive like we've said... They thirst for blood, through out their lives. And each time they drain the blood from somepony's life, they get stronger... But Opressor, doesn't seem wanting to kill anypony... yet... And he has found a way to control the Zenoids some how... Even though the Zenoids are... part... machine. Which means for us, we need to be ready when he strikes both us, and the Zenoids as we hit him with everything we've got." Everybody looked at the map, and looked at each other, as they spoke to one another about these blood benders. Krystal just looked at them all, worried for them, and her people. Krystal then spoke under her breath "...Dagger... and Mai Sight... where are you..." Said Krystal worried that they may be late for the war.

It was now night time, in ponyvill. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, were walking up to their favorite shack, as the shack was already repaired and ready for business, as the two then took a seat at a table. Both of them were looking in their menus, and had already decided what they want, "So Rainbow Dash, what do you think about Dagger?" asked Scootaloo, as she placed her menu on the table, happily. Rainbow Dash then pretended that she was still deciding on the menu, of what she should order, "He's cool. Just... um... cool." said Rainbow still having the menu up blocking her veiw from Scootaloo. Scoot then asked her 'sister', who had adopted her, ever scince they have been camping with Apple Bloom, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Sweetie Bell, "Do... Do you think you'll go on a date with Dagger?... One day? Pleeease?" Scoot unasure of herself, just said it strait and quickly, but trying to keep it cool, like this was a normal conversation. Rainbow was supprised as she then put the menu down, quickly, then got off of her seat, and went up to order both of their food. Scootaloo, was unasure how to take this message, and instead, just sat there thinking if what she said, if it was a good idea, at all, to say. Rainbow Dash then came back to the table, as she thought how she should answer this question, 'Ten hearts, super strong, and a pony from another planet that had been destroyed, a pony who can take a lot of beating, and a pony that I can out run and tease him! It's kinda sweet, but do I even like him?' thought Rainbow. Rainbow then sat on her seat, and looked at Scoot, still remembering that most likely Dagger wasn't going to make it, to their dinner. "Hey, Scoot..." Dash started, "Yes Rainbow Dash!?" Said happily Scootaloo. Rainbow gulped her words, and finally spoke, "...Look... I'm sorry... But, I am not even sure about the guy... I mean he is cool and all... but..." Scootaloo was sad when she was hearing this, but she wasn't going to cry. Rainbow was trying to find the words to Scootaloo, as she still spoke, as she looked into Scootaloos's eyes, "...look kid... I can't... even if I wanted to, I shouldn't..." Scootaloo then asked her sister, "But... why not? Isn't he at least twenty percent cooler?" Rainbow just looked at her, and said, "...I'm sorry Scoots...He is twenty percent cooler and all but... Look... his race is going to war, and he might, not even make it to our dinner invatation... and even after the war, we may not have a chance to even see him..." Scoot just closed her eyes, and put her head on the table. Rainbow Dash, then rubbed her mane, and lifted her head carefully, "Hey... just because, he is going to war... doesn't mean we won't see him for the last time! I mean, he told me that their book said there would be a war and all, but the book has been, like only one/third, of the time, correct in its little future story." Scootaloo, was now clearing up, but none the less still sad, and disapointed. Rainbow Dash then trying to put a smile on for Scoots, then got up to her for a hug, "I know life is tough... We all have to go through it... Tell ya what! I promiss to ask Dagger out on a date right after the war is over. Ok? If not, sooner!" Scootaloo, then grew a smile slowly as she hugged Rainbow Dash, as the two comforted each other.


End file.
